Mexico And What Should Have Happened
by baileybeagle
Summary: Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room. My thoughts on what should have happened.
1. Getting To Mexico, Abby

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 1: GETTING TO MEXICO, ABBY...**

**ABBY P.O.V.**

"He said I was in trouble, didn't he?" I asked, wondering why the director wanted to see me.

"Actually..." The assistant began.

"I mean, using government band width to make private voice over IP phone calls. I know that's against regulations. Even if it was for children prevent four million newborn deaths every year...four million! Every year! You know what? I make no excuses." I said and had not let her finish.

"I don't think the director wants to talk to you about save the children." The assistant tells me.

"Then the infrastructure database that I loaned Habitat for Humanity?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." She replied.

"Okay, then could that just stay between us?" I asked hopefully.

"He already knows." She told me.

"Huh, so what is it?" I asked.

"Remember Alejandro Rivera, from the Justice Department in Mexico?" She asked me and I smiled.

"All of him." I said.

"He wants you to fly down to Mexico to speak at some law enforcement symposium their Justice Department is hosting." She told me.

"Nice! When do I leave?" I asked.

"Today I think, but the director doesn't want you going alone. Says Mexico is too dangerous these days. So he's sending an escort." The assistant told me.

A thought popped into my mind of who it could be...

'McGee.'

Why would the director send McGee with me though? When McGee has failed to keep me safe before...

"Oh, God, as long as it's not, McGee. I mean he's never fun to travel with anyways and he's been acting squirrelly every since Alejandro tried to undress me with his eyes." I said.

Then the thing I didn't want to happen did.

"Hi, the, uh, director wanted to see me?" McGee said.

The assistant smiled and though I knew what I was, thinking wasn't true, but couldn't help it.

Someone had set this up to where McGee would be going with me. McGee looked at me and smiled.

"Hey." He said I smiled back and then looked away.

'Was this someone's idea of a joke?'

**MEXICO...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

"Hi." I said jumping out of the car. "Hey, Abs... Abs, slow down." I heard McGee say from behind me.

"I don't want to miss anything." I told him.

"Like what the burrito bar?" He asked.

"Are you going to be a party pooper this entire trip, McGee?" I asked.

He followed me.

"You know the last time I was in Mexico, Montezuma got his revenge on me in a very, very big way. I was sick for a month." He told me.

"It's called bottled water, McGee. Maybe this time you won't be so cheap." I informed him.

"You saw the text Tony sent me. I mean look at that. It has to be a serial killer. As soon as I go out of town, you know, they..." McGee was cut off.

"Abby! Bienveido ." Alejandro said kissing my hand.

"Hola." I replied and McGee looked a little jealous.

"Ah, so thrilled you could make it. I trust your flight was pleasant?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh, it was. Boy, my-my arms sure are tired." I said with a laugh and Alejandra laughed too.

"Not to tired I hope. You're going to need them." He told me.

"Uh, for what?" McGee asked.

"Uh, we have a stack of old cold cases waiting for you and a class of eager students hoping you will share your forensic expertise with them." Alejandro replied.

"Sounds like I'm going to be busy." I said.

"Si, but not so busy, perhaps that you will not have time for..." Alejandro began.

"Let's just say busy and leave it at that." McGee said and I could feel how jealous he was.

"Oh, I...I apologize. Agent McGoo, no?" Alejandro asked.

"McGee." McGee corrected.

"Oh, unfortunately, there is only one room available at the Justice Department guest quarters."Well then, we'll check into a hotel." McGee told him.

"Yeah, I do not recommend it. The entire reason for this symposium is the escalating violence from the local drug wars. I really must insist you stay here together however distasteful we...all may find it." Alejandro said.

I looked at McGee and he looked away.

He made a face and nodded his head yes.


	2. The Classroom

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened...**

**CHAPTER 2: THE CLASSROOM...**

**THE CLASSROOM...**

**ABBY P.O.V.**

I smiled as I paced back and forth.

"Ah, this is gonna be fun. I've always wanted to be a teacher." I said.

I looked over to McGee leaning against the desk. I wondered what he was thinking about, because he seemed lost in his thoughts.

Just then the classroom door opened...

"Oh, here they come. Hola...bienvenidos. My name is Abby Sciuto. I am a Forensic Scientist with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service and this is, Agent McGee." I said.

McGee just continued to lean against the desk.

"Any questions? Okay. Well today's lecture is on the forensics of cold cases. We will be working on an actual case provided by your goverment. It's a gangland hit of a trafficker, almost twenty years old. Dosen't get much colder then that. Any questions?" I asked again.

A hand went up.

"Yes." I said. "Who told you the Day of the Dead was in May?" She asked as the class laughed and I smiled. "Your name is?...Let me guess. Natalia." I said. "You can read." Natalia replied.

"I can read, I can also tell you have cats." I said. "Anyone can tell I have cats." Natalia replied. "One orange tabby and two calicos. You're allergic to citrus. You went bowling last night, you're vitamin D deficient. Oh, and you're ovulating." I told her and the class seemed to gasp.

Natalia sat back down looking embarrassed.

"Any more questions? Great, back to the case. Which, because of some very shoddy police work, has almost no forensic evidence. So I hope you brought your walking shoes, 'cause we're going in the field." I informed them.


	3. McGee And The Crime Scene

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 3: OUT IN THE FIELD, MCGEE...**

**OUT IN THE FIELD...**

**CRIME SCENE...**

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

"There are many ways by which a cold case can be solved. Anyone?" Abby asked.

Someone raised her hand, but Abby turned to me.

"Agent McGee." I said.

"Well, uh, new witness can step forward. Alibis can fall through, or new information can come to light." I replied.

"This new information usually comes from forensic evidence. Which we're going to have to find on our own, 'cause this case has virtually none. What we know is this: Twenty years ago, a Traficante de drogas- a drug dealer named Pedro Hernandez. He left a cafe, he got in his vehicle to go home, and he was gunned down at point blank range in a gang-style shooting. His vehicle was abandon after the incident, so that's where we're gonna start." I said.

Abby said and walked over to the truck with was right behind her.

"Lesson number one. Beware of shoddy police work. For example, this fracture pattern...

It tells us that the bullet that shattered the glass was traveling at an unusually high velocity, which means...Agents McGee?" She asked.

"Some kind of long-range weapon." I replied.

"This also means this police report is wrong. He was not shot at point-blank range.

Are we expecting more students?" Abby asked.

"I don't think those are students." Someone from the class said.

We watched as men with guns got out of the truck, followed by a woman.

"You're trespassing." She told us.

"This is public property." Abby replied.

"We were just leaving." I said from beside Abby.

"Actually, no. You're not." She told us.

I looked at Abby and she looked at me.

"Line up. All of you. It's probably a good time to start praying too." She said.

"Uh, can we just talk about this for a second?" I asked.

"Sorry, I have lunch plans." The woman told us.

"Would it help you to know that I am a guest of your government?" Abby asked her.

"Abby." I said from beside her.

"What?" She asked.

"Okay. Maybe I won't kill you. Maybe I take you hostage instead. See how much you're worth." She told us.

From beside Abby I pulled out my NCIS badge.

"My name is Timothy McGee. I'm a United States federal agent. I'm worth a lot to them, okay?" I asked as handed her my badge.

"Now, you just let them go, you can keep me." I told her and she tossed my badge back to me.

"You're a brave man, Timothy McGee. Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"No." I told her.

"My name is Paloma Reynosa." She told us.

"Reynosa. As in..." I began.

"Reynosa drug cartel. At least, that's what you would call it. I prefer to think of it as the family business." Paloma told us.

"We're screwed." I said.

"What's an NCIS agent doing so far from home?" Paloma asked.

"He's my escort. I'm teaching a class on the forensics of cold cases." Abby told her.

"And this truck...is your classroom?" Paloma asked.

"We're using the murder of a man named Pedro Hernandez as a case study." Abby told her and Paloma laughed.

"Old Pedro? That was a long time ago. What could you possibly learn now?" Paloma asked.

"Well, for example, the police report- it's wrong. He wasn't shot at point-blank range." Abby said.

"You are correct. He was killed by a sniper on a ridge, almost a thousand meters from here." Paloma told us.

"How do you know that?" I heard Abby ask.

"Because the killer left behind a message on the ridge." Paloma told us.

"What message?" I asked a little curious.

Paloma pulled out a necklace and took a bullet from it, then tossed it to Abby.

"Perhaps you will have more use for it than I." She told Abby.

I saw Abby as she looked down at the bullet.

"I'll see what I can do." Abby told her.

"Love your shoes." Paloma said.

"Vamoose!" One of the people from her group yelled.

"Thanks." I heard Abby say.

Abby and I looked at each as the men and Paloma left.

Then glanced at each other again.


	4. Abby Guest Quarters

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened...**

**CHAPTER 4: ABBY & THE GUEST QUATERS...**

**JUSTICE DEPARTMENT GUEST QUARTERS...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

"So who do you think she was?" I asked.

"Well, I told you already. Paloma Reynosa, head of Reynosa drug cartel. She took over after her husband died." McGee told me.

"No, I mean to our cold case victim?" I asked.

"Probably somebody pretty important. Considering she's been carrying that bullet around all this time. Really don't know much about her." McGee told me.

"I got a bad feeling about this case." I said.

"I have a bad feeling about this bed. You want to flip for the couch?" McGee asked.

I just looked at him and smiled.

"Come on, McGee. It's not like we haven't shared a bed together before." I told him.

"Well technically that was a coffin. I'm just letting you know that if you and I sleep in this bed together, I am Quasimodo for a week." McGee told me.

I grabbed a pillow.

"Now I know why Ziva took the couch in Paris." I said.

"Tony told me he took the couch." McGee told me.

Then we looked at each other.

"Hum." McGee said as he grabbed a bottle of water and walked into the bathroom.

"Why do you think la policia didn't investigate this case further?" I asked.

"Well, he was a drug dealer and they are a dime a dozen down here." McGee told me.

"Maybe, maybe not. I think I'm developing my own gut." I told him.

"Yeah, I was going to mention to you, you look like you put on a few pounds lately." McGee told me and I looked at him.

"Come on. I'm kidding. I'm kidding. All right, that was silly. I'm sorry. Look, you look great. I mean I actually noticed that you look really great lately." McGee told me.

I started to grab my stuff.

"Um...where are you going?" McGee asked.

"I'm going to sleep on my lab table." I informed him.

"Oh, come on. I said I was sorry." McGee said and with a sigh, I put my stuff back down.

It was a while later when McGee was in bed and I slipped in beside him.

"Abby, what are you doing?" McGee asked.

"Nothing." I told him.

I began to run my hand up and down his arm. He closed his eyes and grabbed my hand, bringing it up between our faces.

"Abby...I told you. If we sleep in the same bed together..." McGee began, but I leaned over and kissed him.

I knew exactly what I was doing.

"Tim, I know what you told me." I said and laid my head on the pillow.

There were only a couple of inches between our faces.

"Abby, why did you do that?" McGee asked me.

"Do what?" I asked, but I knew what he was talking about.

"Kiss me..." Tim said.

Therefore, I kissed him again and this time I felt him return the kiss, but after a minute, he pulled back and looked at me.

"You told me to kiss you." I said as I took my hand out of his, and then began to run my hand up and down his arm again.

"Abby...stop." McGee said with a groan and grabbed my hand again.

"Fine." I told him and tried to get up, but he wouldn't let my hand go.

"Abby..." McGee began.

"You told me to stop and the only way I can do that is not be in the same bed as you." I told him with my back to him, because I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes.

"Abs, it's not that I don't want to..." McGee began.

"Then what's stopping you?" I asked, and then felt him get up and come sit beside me.

"What about rule..." He began.

"I don't care about rule twelve, Tim. I care about you and I could talk to Gibbs. Even after we broke up, I never stopped caring about you." I said and looked at him.

He reached out and wiped my tears away.

"I know, Abs. You broke up with me..." McGee started.

"I know and I was stupid to do it." I told him.

"You are a lot of wonderful things, Abby...but you are not stupid. When did you realize..." He started to ask and I knew what he was going to say. "The night I broke up with you. I-I've regretted it since." I told him and he kissed me.

I began to pull at his shirt and he pulled back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me and I had to laugh.

"Timothy McGee, I wouldn't have started this if I wasn't sure." I told him and he just smiled before kissing me again.

Pretty soon our clothes were thrown to the floor and it was hours later we fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. McGee Guest Quarters

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 5: MCGEE & THE GUEST QUATERS...**

**JUSTICE DEPARTMENT GUEST QUARTERS...**

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

"So who do you think that she was?" Abby asked.

"Well, I told you already. Paloma Reynosa, head of Reynosa drug cartel. She took over after her husband died." I told her.

"No, I mean to our cold case victim?" Abby replied.

"Probably somebody pretty important. Considering she's been carrying around that bullet all this time. Really don't know about her." I said.

"Got a bad feeling about this case." Abby said.

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling about this bed. You want to flip for the couch?" I asked.

Abby looked at me and smiled.

I wonder if she knows how much I love it when she smiles.

"Come on, McGee. It's not like we haven't shared a bed together before." She said.

"Well technically, that was a coffin. I'm just telling you that if you and I sleep in this bed together, I'm going Quasimodo for a week." I told her.

I saw her grab a pillow.

"Now I know why Ziva took the couch in Paris." I heard her say.

"Tony told me he took the couch." I told her.

Then we looked at each other.

"Hum." I said as I grabbed a bottle of water and walked into the bathroom.

"Why do you think la policia didn't investigate this case further?" Abby asked.

"Well, he was a drug dealer and crimes like that are a dime a dozen down here." I replied.

"Maybe, maybe not. I think I'm developing my own gut." She told me.

"Yeah, I was going to mention to you, you look like you put on a few pounds lately." I said and meant it as a joke and Abby looked at me.

"Come on. I'm kidding. I'm kidding. All right, that was silly. I'm sorry. Look, you look great. I mean I actually noticed that you look really great lately." I apologized.

Abby started to gather her stuff.

"Um...what are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm going to sleep on my lab table." Abby informed me.

"Oh, come on. I said I was sorry." I said and with a sigh, she put her stuff back down.

It was a while later when I was lying in the bed, I felt her slip in bedside me.

"Abby, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied with a smile.

She began to run her hand up and down my arm. I closed my eyes, trying to hold on to my self-control and then grabbed her hand, bringing them up between our faces.

"Abby, I told you. If we sleep in this bed together..." I began, but she leaned over and kissed me.

As much as I wanted this, I was afraid this was just a fling while we were here.

"Tim, I know what you told me." Abby said as she laid her head the pillow.

Our faces were only inches apart and I wanted to close the distance between us...

"Abby, why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" Abby asked innocently, but I wasn't fooled and I knew what she was doing.

"Kiss m..." I started to reply.

She kissed me again and this time I felt myself return the kiss, but after a minute, I pulled back and looked at her.

"You told me to kiss you." She said taking her hand out of mine; she began to run her hand up and down my arm again.

"Abby...stop." I said with a groan and grabbed her and again.

"Fine." Abby told me and tried to get up, but I wouldn't let her hand go.

"Abby..." I began.

"You told me to stop and then only way I can do that is not to be in the same bed as you." She told me, with her back to me and I knew she was upset.

"Abs, it's not that I don't want to..." I began.

"Then what's stopping you?" She asked, as I got up and sat beside her.

"What about rule..." I started to say.

"I don't care about rule twelve, Tim. I care about you and I could talk to Gibbs. Even after we broke up, I never stopped caring about you." She said and looked at me.

I reached over and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know, Abbs. You broke up with m..." I began, but she cut me off.

"I know and I was stupid to do it." She told me.

"You are a lot of things, Abby...but you are not stupid. When did you realize..." I began to ask.

"The night I broke up with you. I-I've regretted it since." Abby told me and I couldn't resist it any longer, I kissed her.

She began to pull at my shirt and I pulled back, because I had to make sure.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked and she laughed.

"Timothy McGee, I wouldn't have started this if I wasn't sure." She said with a smile and I smiled back, before kissing her again.

Pretty soon our clothes were thrown to the floor and it was hours later when we finally fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Early The Next Morning

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 6: EARLY THE NEXT MORNING...**

**EARLY THE NEXT MORNING...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I woke up comfortable and arms were wrapped around me. I rolled over to see Tim he was still asleep.

He looked so handsome and I was reminded of the time when we had first talked and then later met for lunch. He looked handsome even now in his sleep.

So as quietly, as I could I got out of the bed and got dressed.

**THE LAB...**

Still thinking about Tim, I pulled out the evidence and began to look at it.

A few minutes later, I made a discovery on the computer...

Pedro Hernandez was a wanted suspect. I found a newspaper article and read it...

Pedro Hernandez was the one who killed Shannon and Kelly Gibbs.

"Oh, my God." I said, but looked up when I heard a knock at the door.

"Abby...good morning." Alejandro said.

I hit a key on the computer to hide my discovery and got up to greet Alejandro.

"I just heard what happened yesterday and came immediately to see how you were." He said grabbing my hands in his.

"Oh, I'm okay." I told him.

"Oh, I wish you would have told me your plans, so I could've said, 'no.'" Alejandro told me.

"So do I." I replied.

"Reynosa drug cartel is having distribution problems at the moment. It is very dangerous to go into their territory. Though it appears your expedition provided some fruit." He said.

"Maybe. As far as cold cases go, this one is frigid." I told him.

"Oh, looks pretty warm to me. Lapua? It's a favorite of snipers, is it not?" He asked.

"I wouldn't draw any conclusions. It's also popular with competitive shooters and, apparently. As jewelry." I said.

"Something bothering you?" He asked and I had to ask.

"Who's idea was it for me to come here? Was it yours or was it Director Vance?" I asked.

"Your director simply approved. Oh, this idea was all mine." Alejandro told me.

I walked over to the desk and grabbed a folder from it.

"Who assigned me this case?" I asked wanting a clear answer.

"Well, I don't know exactly. Uh, someone on my staff. Why?" Alejandro asked me.

"How well do you know your staff?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Dose this have something to do with your cold case? You solved it?" He asked.

"No, not yet. But if I'm going to...I need you to exhume the body of Pedro Hernandez." I told him.

"Oh, that can be arranged." He told me.

"And I need it sent to my people in DC." I said and Alejandro looked at me.

"They're the only ones I trust and we certainly wouldn't want to convict the wrong person." I said.

"No, of course not. The body of a drug dealer from twenty years ago. I do not think anyone will mind. For you, I will make the arrangements." He told me.

I half smiled and I was glad when Alejandro left.

I went back to the computer and brought up what I had been looking at before Alejandro walked in.

I saw the picture of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs.

I put a hand over my mouth.


	7. Home In DC

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 7: HOME AT LAST...**

**BACK HOME IN DC...**

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

**THE ELEVATOR...**

I was in the elevator on my way to the squad room. I was thinking about what happened between, Abby and I in Mexico.

I was hoping it wasn't a fling, because we were in Mexico. That she would pretend like nothing had happened as she had done before.

When I had asked, 'Where do you think our relationship is going?' I just couldn't stand to go through that again.

'I guess I'll have to talk to her later and hope it turns out different this time.'

Then I thought back to what she had said that night at the guest quarters...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"You told me to stop and the only way I can do that is not to be in the same bed as you." She had told me, her back had been turned to me and I knew she was upset.**_

_**"Abs, it's not that I don't want to..." I had started to say. **_

_**"Then what's stopping you?" She asked. **_

_**"What about rule..." I had started to ask, but she cut me off again.**_

_**"I don't care about rule twelve, Tim. I care about you and I can talk to Gibbs. Even after we broke up, I never stopped caring about you." She had said and looked at me.**_

_**I had then reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.**_

_**"I know, Abbs. You broke up with m..." I began. **_

_**"I know and I was stupid to do it." She told me.**_

_**"You are a lot of wonderful things, but you are not stupid. When did you realize..." I started. **_

_**"The night I broke up with you. I-I've regretted it since." She told me and I couldn't resist at that moment kissing her.**_

_**She had then begun to pull at my shirt and I pulled back, because I had to be sure.**_

_**"Are you sure you want to do this?" I had asked her and she laughed again. **_

_**"Timothy McGee, I wouldn't have started this if I wasn't sure." She told me and I had smiled, before kissing her again. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I was brought out of my thoughts when the elevator doors opened and I walked into the squad room.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

"Hola, McTaco. How were things in Mexico? Did you bring anything back for me?" Tony asked.

I wanted to say no, but I had found something for myself or I hoped I did.

I wasn't ready to tell him that though, because I still had to talk to Abby. We had not had a chance to talk about what happened in Mexico.

She had made it clear in the past that she never wanted to get married or have kids.

"An exhumed corpse, twenty years old." I replied.

"Where's Abby?" Gibbs asked walking into the squad room.

"Uh, she's already down in her lab. Checking DNA on your victims. Since I heard you're not the only ones with an unsolved case." I said.

"We solved the case of the serial killer." Ziva told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. You would've loved it. Marine Corporal poisoned his victims and cut off their feet...bloody stumps. Then he would take their bodies and put them in a vat of acid. Yeah, and they would become these viscous, molten, fleshy, bowls of..." Tony was cut off when Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

"Of course, we still don't know who killed our killer. Well, maybe it was for revenge. Maybe it's one of the victim's family members." I said.

"Yeah, it's Gibbs." Gibbs said after he picked up his phone.

"Or maybe a copycat killer. Corporal Collins was found mutilated. Just like his victims." Tony said.

"I'm on my way, Duck." Gibbs still on the phone.

"Not much in Corporal Collins background actually helpful." Ziva said.

"Go back over it." Gibbs told us.

"Oh, we already went over it boss." Tony told him.

"Go back over it again!" Gibbs repeated leaving the squad room.

"But we're going to go back over it again." Tony said.

**AUTOPSY...**

"You wanted to see me, Duck. I do not hope that's another victim I have heard about." Gibbs said walking to Ducky.

"A victim, yes, but not our case. I'm helping Abby with one of hers. It's a cold case from the Symposium." Ducky replied.

"Ah." Gibbs said.

"Meet Pedro Hernandez. Remarkably well preserved for a twenty year old corpse." Ducky told Gibbs.

"Pedro, huh?" Gibbs asked.

"I believe so. Mr. Palmer." Ducky called.

"Uh, yip. Pedro Hernandez. Yeah, apparently a sniper gunned him down outside a small town in Mexico. The bullet killed him, ricocheted inside his skull..." Jimmy said.

Gibbs thought back to when he had been the sniper that killed Pedro Hernandez.

"Abby thinks she might be able to trace the bullet, but it's pretty old." Jimmy told Gibbs.

"Abby, huh?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, however, I didn't call you down here to discuss ancient history. I've finished my psychological profile of our dead serial killer. Although, I personally do not believe he was a serial killer. Don't get me wrong, Jethro. I don't doubt that our Corporal Collins committed the murders, but he shows none of the psychopathic tendencies that normally motivate a serial killer." Ducky finished.

"Yeah, what did motivate him?" Gibbs asked.

"I do not know and until we know that, we know nothing. Aha, yeah. Jethro, I think I have it. Ha, ha, Jethro, if you would be so kind." Ducky said.

Gibbs held out a jar and watched Ducky drop something into it.

"Mr. Palmer, would you run this up to Abby?" Ducky asked.

"I got it, Duck. I got it." Gibbs told him. "

Gibbs left autopsy and took the elevator up Abby's lab. Abby turned to face him when him when he entered her lab.

"Gibbs." Abby greeted.

They stared at each other moment.

"Got one more computer to network the search. Hey, boss. I just wanted to let you know I am up to speed on this case." I told Gibbs.

"McGee is helping me run DNA from the serial killers victims." Abby said.

"I got one more I.D. to make and, uh, over here program the computer to search for any similarities between our victims." I said.

Abby looked to see something in Gibbs hand.

"Is that another tissue sample?" She asked.

Gibbs set it down. Abby and McGee looked at him.

"No." Gibbs replied.

"Okay, so um, I identified the poison that the serial killer used on his victims. Its snake venom...derived neurotoxin. It causes the rapid degeneration of the victim's synaptic nerves and then their death. The snake itself is very rare...the Asian sand-viper." Abby told him.

"Found exclusively in Southwest Afghanistan, which was...?" I began.

"That's where Collins was stationed." Gibbs finished.

"With the amounts he would've easily could've gotten past military customs. We got a ding. Pardon me; okay...all victims were members of a motorcycle gang. Knew that...all have various criminal records...figured that." I said.

I could feel Abby staring at me and out of my eye saw Gibbs look at Abby.

"Oh no. They all have one and only one crime in common. Our serial killer's targeting drug dealers." I said.

"Yeah well, the problem is Ducky doesn't think Collins was a serial killer." Gibbs told Abby and I.

"He's cutting off people's feet. Who dose that other then a serial killer?" Abby asked.

"I know who...drug cartels." I replied.

"Well, by definition. Wouldn't they be selling drugs and not feet?" Abby asked.

"Well, they do. That's what the recent violence in Mexico's been about: Controlling distribution." I replied.

"Yeah...killing off the competition." Gibbs said and Abby looked at Gibbs.

"Exactly. I mean the cartels hire free lancers to do their hits, and the way that the hit men prove how many they've killed is with severed feet of their victims. Corporal Collins is not killing for fun." I said.

"No, he was killing for hire." Gibbs replied.

Abby looked Gibbs to me.

"Then who killed him?" She asked.

"That's easy. Whose drug dealer was he taking?" I asked.

After a few minutes, Gibbs left and I turned to Abby.

"Abby, can we talk tonight?" I asked.

"About what?" Abby asked.

"Mexico." I told her.

"All right, I'll come over to your apartment after work." Abby told me and I noticed she looked as worried as I felt.


	8. Talking About Mexico

**NCIS..**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 8: TALKING ABOUT MEXICO...**

**OBSERVATION ROOM...**

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

Tony and I were standing in the observation room watching someone in the integration room.

"I'm going to have to send you on field trips more often, Probie. Though I am glad you're back." Tony said. "Thanks, Tony." I said.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to for more then ten seconds at a time." He told me and I felt a little guilty (But very little.)

"Yeah, um...about that. All right, I programmed your browser to auto-next you out of video chats every ten seconds." I said.

"That's wasn't nice. Why would you do something like that?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. Why would you create a fake online profile last year and make me fall for a girl that didn't exist?" I countered.

"Can I get back to you on that?" Tony asked with a laugh.

**THAT EVENING...**

**MCGEE'S APARTMENT...**

It was getting closer to seven when and closer to the time Abby would be showing up. Then at seven o'clock on the dot, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Tim." Abby said and I couldn't find the words to describe what I was thinking.

"Hey." I said stepping back and letting her in.

I made my way over to the couch and she sat down next to me.

At first, neither of us spoke or looked at each other.

"You said you wanted to talk about Mexico." Abby said at last and the spell that seemed to have taken over the room was broken.

"Was it real this time, Abby?" I asked and she looked confused.

"Was what real?" She asked and I felt my heart sink.

She was going to do it again and pretend it never happened. I couldn't deal with it, but she just looked at me.

"What happened when we were in Mexico? What we talked about that night? Did you mean what you said?" I asked, as she scooted closer to me and then laced our fingers together.

I was afraid of what was coming and had a feeling she was going to say...

'It shouldn't have happened. Can we just go back to the way things were?'

"Tim...Like I said that night. Every since I broke up with you I regretted it. I'm just scared." She told me looking down at our hands.

"Of what?" I asked and made her look at me.

"Tim, I'm not used to a committed relationship. You know that...even when I met you and you asked me that question. I was afraid of where things would go." She told me.

"Wh-what are you saying?" I asked her and put a hand on her cheek; she reached up and covered my hand with hers.

"I would like to give us a chance. I'm not sure about committed relationships and I didn't want that to change when I met you, but things did change the day I met you." She told me and I leaned down to gently kiss her lips.

After a few minutes I leaned back on the couch, she leaned against me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Abs?" I asked after a while.

"What?" She asked and looked at me.

"When are we going to tell Gibbs?" I asked.

"After the baby comes." She said with a smile.

"Af-after wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Relax, Tim. I'm just kidding. I guess we better tell him soon, but he'll probably figure it out before we tell him anything." Abby told me and I laughed.

"How soon? And don't say what you just said again." I told her and she hit me.

"Let's just keep it our secret for now." Abby told me and I smiled at her.

I liked the idea of the both of us together and keeping it a secret for a while.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**SQAUD ROOM…**

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

McGeek had not yet shown up for work and seemed to be running late, good thing Gibbs hadn't come back from his coffee run yet.

I decided to take the chance to ask Ziva something.

Something I had suspected since McGeek and Abby's return from Mexico.

I knew I couldn't say anything in front of Gibbs or McLate.

"Hey, Ziva?" I asked leaning on her desk and she looked up.

"What, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Do you think something happened between McGee and Abby in Mexico?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ziva asked.

"He hasn't been the same since he got back and he was the first one of us to leave last night." I told her.

"He did say he was leaving early last night." Ziva said.

"Do you think..." I began, but stopped when he felt a slap to the back of the head.

"Get to work, DiNozzo! Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked turning around when he got to his desk.

"Don't know. Haven't seen him, boss." I replied just as the elevator doors opened.

"Sorry! Sorry! I know I'm late." McTardy said and hurried to his desk.

"Any special reason?" I muttered from my desk and knew he heard me, because he looked over at me.

Then set to work on his computer, there was definitely different about him.

"What are you staring at, Tony?" McGee said without looking up from his computer.

"Nothing." I tried to get up to see whom he was typing to, but he turned his screen so I couldn't see.


	9. Late For Work The Next Morning

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 9: LATE FOR WORK THE NEXT MORNING...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

It was starting out to be a slow day and I rather hoped it would stay that way. I mean I love my work, but I'm just a little tired today.

After I had gotten over to Tim's apartment and we talked about what happened in Mexico. Then we ended up talking most of the night and finally falling asleep just a few hours before dawn.

By the time, we woke up and looked at the time. We were running late for work.

I had to hurry home, change and get ready for work. I had left when he went to get ready for work. I had already turned on all my babies and was about to get to work on doing some paperwork, when something popped onto my screen:

_Hey, Tony calls me McNosey and he's the one that's being nosey. I'll be down as soon as I can get away from up here and not make everyone suspicious._

I laughed and then picked up my phone. I dialed Tim's extension and then waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, Timmy. Just tell Gibbs I need your help with the computers down here." I said once he had picked up.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

My phone rang just after I sent the message and when I heard her voice, I smiled.

"All right, I'll be right there. Hey, boss, Abby needs my help with a few things in her lab." I said and started to head for the elevator.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I heard Tony say.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"Getting back to work, boss." Tony said and I couldn't help, but smile even more as I took the elevator.

I was on my way to see Abby.

It didn't take me long and I was in her lab, as I entered she turned around with a smile on her face.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"You know we just left my apartment about a couple of hours ago." I told her.

"I know, but it's just kind of boring down here without a case to work on." She told me.

"Don't you usually have other work that keeps you busy?" I asked.

"It seems to me that you don't really want to be here, so go on back on up to the squad room if you want." Abby said and turned her back to me.

"You know that's not true. I love being down here with you, but I think Tony is already getting suspicious." I said as I wrapped my arms around her from behind and she leaned back into me.

"What do you mean you think, 'Tony is already getting suspicious'?" Abby asked.

"Because I walked by his desk and he told me not do to anything he wouldn't do." I told her, she laughed and she turned around so we were face to face.

"I guess we'll have to be more careful here at work then." Abby said as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss.

"Abby..." I warned pulling away.

"What?" She asked.

"We're at work and someone could walk in any minute." I reminded her.

She pulled away and stepped back.

"I guess we should at least try to get some work done, so it won't look suspicious if Gibbs or anyone else comes in." Abby said with a sigh.

I began to work at one computer and Abby at hers, after a while. I noticed that both of us were falling asleep.

"Sorry, about keeping you awake so late last night." I said.

"I could have left and gone home to get some sleep if I wanted to." She told me. "I'll be right back." I told her.

I left to go get a couple of Caf-Pows for her and one for me, but when I came back into the lab I couldn't find her.

"Abby!" I called, but got no answer.

Setting the Caf-Pows down, I began to search for her. I found her with at her desk, her head in her arms.

So I walked up to as quietly as I could and leaned down...

"What do you have for me, Abs?" I asked and she jumped.

"Nothing yet, Gibbs!" She yelled jerking awake and looking around.

I laughed and she got up to hit me.

"Ow!" I said.

"You shouldn't have done that! Where did you go?" She asked me and took a hold her hand leading her back into the lab.

"To get these." I said handing her a Caf-Pow.

"Thanks, but you know you just acted like Gibbs, don't you?" She asked.

"I did?" I questioned.

"Yes, 'what do you have for me, Abs?' Then you gave me a Caf-Pow." She told me and smiled.

"I just thought that it would wake you up." I said smiling back at her.

"Don't do it again or I will have to kill you and leave no forensic..." Abby began, but I just kept smiling.

"You wouldn't do that to me. If you did who would love you like I do?" I asked and her just got smile became bigger.

**JULY 16th...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

Tim and I had kept our relationship a secret since we got back from Mexico in May and now it was July.

I knew people were suspicious, but it was just fun to watch everyone wonder.

Tim and I really had Tony wondering. He would constantly ask about Mexico and if anything had happened. He would ask us when we least expected and try to get a different answer then the one we had been giving him.

There was one day I had been in my lab and Tony brought in some evidence:

_**FLASHBACK * **_

_**"Are you going to tell me what happened in Mexico?" Tony asked. **_

_**"I went there for the law enforcement symposium and the director didn't want me to go alone, so he sent McGee with me." I said holding back a smile.**_

_**"Did something happen, between...?" He had started to ask. **_

_**"Get back upstairs and get to work." Gibbs had said smacking him on the back of the head.**_

_**So Tony had left without an answer from me. Gibbs stayed for a few minutes and I told him what I had on the case we had been working on.**_

_**I was glad when Tony and Gibbs left. I was alone and that was just what I had needed.**_

_**Later Tim had slipped away from upstairs and he came down to have lunch with me.**_

_**We had been doing it every so often, but not enough to get anyone's attention. *  
><strong>_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tonight Tim was on the couch and I was leaning against him. We had found out two days out why I had been:

Always tired...  
>Constant mood swings (though everyone might think it was because I was off Caf-Pows again)...<br>It seemed I spent a lot of time in the bathroom (sometimes getting sick)...  
>Some smells made me want to be sick...<br>I had been eating more the usual...

"Abs?" Tim asked as he wrapped his arms around.

"What?" I asked as I tilted my head so I was looking him in the face.

"We're going to have to tell them now." He told me.

"I know, I can't wait to see the look on Tony's face." I said with a laugh.

"I know, he's been bugging us for weeks." Tim said and leaned down to kiss me.

**JULY 16th...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

Abby and I were just sitting on the couch; she seemed to be thinking about something. I wondered what and it hit me again how beautiful she was. Not that she hadn't always been beautiful, but since we had gotten back together...well, I've noticed it more.

Abby hadn't been feeling well and not wanting anyone at NCIS to know about us or what they suspected about us yet, we had gone to see a doctor.

I couldn't believe it two days ago, we found out Abby was pregnant and counted back.

_"Mexico." We had said together._

I knew the time was coming when we would have to tell everyone. It wasn't going to stay a secret much longer.

I had wanted to tell everyone for a while, but Abby said she was having to much fun watching as everyone suspected.

Whenever someone would say something, we wouldn't say either way. I had to admit it was funny watching Tony after all the pranks he had pulled on me, he knew something was going on that I wasn't telling him.

I didn't tell him he was right about something that might have happened between Abby and I in Mexico.

"Hey, Tim." Abby said pulling away after a moment and started to laugh.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I love that look on your face. Remember what I told you the day we talked after coming back from Mexico?" Abby asked.

"You told me, 'after the baby comes.' and then..." I started laugh too.

"We didn't even know." She told me and turned so we were face to face.

I couldn't resist and kissed her again.

"Come on, Tim." She said after a minute, then pulled me to my feet and led me to the bedroom.


	10. Gibbs Discovers The Secret

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened...**

**CHAPTER 10: GIBBS DISCOVERS THE SECRET...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I walked back into my lab, just coming back from getting again.

I really hated this morning sickness.

"How's the morning sickness, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"I hate..." I began, and then looked at him in shock and he smiled.

"Tim's?" Gibbs asked.

"Ye-yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"I've noticed for a couple of weeks. How long did you think you were going to be able to keep it a secret?" Gibbs questioned.

"Hey, Abs..." Tim began as he walked in the lab and then saw Gibbs.

"Conference now, McGee!" Gibbs said and headed for the elevator.

**THE ELEVATOR...**

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

I followed Gibbs into the elevator and knew what was coming. We stepped into the elevator and he flipped the switch.

"Boss, I..." I started to say.

"What the hell were you thinking breaking rule 12?" Gibbs yelled.

"Boss, it just happened..." I began.

"I guess I knew this would happen eventually. Rule 51, McGee." Gibbs told me and I looked up confused.

"What's that?" I asked. "Sometimes you're wrong." He told me and I looked at him in surprise.

"Are you..." I started to ask.

"I knew there was something going on, since the day Abby called you and you told me she needed your help in the lab. You broke rule 12, McGee." Gibbs told me.

"I know, but..." McGee began.

"Something happened when you two were in Mexico, didn't it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes..." Was all I could think to say.

"Just remember two things." Gibbs said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Never hurt her and rule 8." Gibbs said.

"Rule 8...never take anything for granted?" I said and Gibbs nodded flipping the switch.

"Go help, Abby. Just keep your relationship out of NCIS and I want you in the Squad room in half an hour." Gibbs told me and I stepped out of the elevator.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I saw Tim follow Gibbs and knew that Tim was going to be chewed out for breaking rule 12.

I went into my office and sat down at my desk. The next thing I knew I felt the tears in my eyes.

What had I been thinking breaking rule 12? I loved Tim, but was it worth it to get both of us in trouble?

It had been my idea to break rule 12. I couldn't help it.

I had loved him for so many years and then we had to share a room at the Justice Department Guest quarters. There had also been one bed and I know I could have gone to sleep on my lab table.

I couldn't help teasing Tim when he asked me if I wanted to flip for the couch.

_**FLASHBACK * **_

_**"Got a bad feeling about this case." I had said. **_

_**"I have a bad feeling about this bed. You want to flip for the bed?" Tim had asked.**_

_**I couldn't help, but give him a smile.**_

_**"Come on, McGee. It's not like we haven't shared a bed together before." I had said. **_

_**"Well technically that was a coffin. I'm just letting you know if you and I sleep in this bed together, I am Quasimodo for a week." Tim told me. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I don't know what happened, maybe that it was sharing a room with him again.

After he had gone to bed, I had slipped in beside him. He grabbed my hand when I began to run it, when I had begun to run it up and down his arm.

He had repeated he had repeated what he had told me before and I told him I know, and then leaned over to kiss him.

I hadn't been able to resist and after a while longer, something had happened. I woke up early the next morning and noticed how handsome he looked in his sleep.

The rest of the time in Mexico after that had gone by fast and we didn't have a chance to talk about it until we got back.

At the time, I didn't regret a second of what had happened.

From sleeping with McGee in Mexico, to getting back together and now having a baby.

I didn't really think about how Gibbs would react to what Tim and I had done.

Now I was wondering if I had done the right thing getting back together with Tim and then I laughed still crying.

It was a little late to think about that now.

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

The elevator closed and I made my way back to Abby's lab.

I didn't see her and then after about a minute I found her in her office she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't think, Tim." I told him.

"About what?" I asked and Abby glared at me.

"I didn't think about what we did in Mexico, before we did what we did. You were right about us breaking rule twelve." Abby said and began to cry harder.

"No, Abby you were right. Gibbs just told me another rule." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Wh-what ru-rule?" She asked.

"Rule 51." I said.

"Wh..." She began.

"He said rule 51 is, 'sometimes you're wrong.' Abs, he guessed something had happened in Mexico and he said that he's known about us...since the day you called me down here." I told her and she pulled back giving me a smile.

I kissed her then and felt her kiss me back. I stopped her though, because I knew where things were headed.

"Tim..." She said as I pulled away.

"We can't, Abb. Not here. Gibbs wants us to keep it out of NCIS and he told me about ten minutes ago he wanted me back up in the squad room in half an hour. Come on; let's go get some work done." I said as I got up and grabbed her hand.

We walked into the lab and set to work side by side at our computers.

I noticed whenever she could she would drift my way and smiled at me, when I looked at her.

It seemed in no time that the twenty minute time limit Gibbs had set for me had arrived and I left Abby's lab, promising I would see her later.


	11. Telling Tim's Sister And Memories

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened...**

**CHAPTER 11: TELLING TIM'S SISTER & MEMORIES...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**AUGUST 4th...**

**ABBY AND TIM'S APARTMENT...**

It has been two weeks since we found out that Abby was pregnant and Tony was still asking the same question.

Abby was becoming very irritated and so was I.

Then just earlier this afternoon...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**Tony, Ziva, Abby and I**_ _**had been in Abby's lab, when Tony asked yet again.**_

_**"If you ask that question one more time, Anthony DiNozzo! Do I need to remind you that I am one of the few people in the world that can kill you and leave no forensic evidence?" Abby had yelled and I had grabbed a hold of her, because she looked as if she was really going to.**_

_**It had been at that point that Gibbs had come into the lab and then he asked what was going on.**_

_**"He's in my lab and I can't get any work done!" Abby had shouted pointing her finger at Tony.**_

_**It was then that Gibbs had slapped Tony on the back of the head and told him he had better stop asking the question. That he didn't want to hear it at NCIS again.**_

_**Gibbs then sent Tony and Ziva up to the squad room. Then he had turned to me and told me I could stay down in Abby's lab for a while.**_

_**So I had stayed in the lab and after a while Abby, began to smile again.**_

_**Then laughed because of the look on Tony's face when she had told him that.**_

_**He knew she could do it and I don't remember ever seeing her so mad.**_

_**It was another couple of hours, and then Gibbs said I was needed upstairs in the squad room. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

We knew in just a few weeks we wouldn't be able to hide the fact that Abby was pregnant any longer.

"Tim, could you stop with the type writer?" Abby asked and I turned to face her.

"What else is bothering you?" I asked.

"Nothing." Abby muttered.

"Come on, Abs. I know it's not just me working on my book." I told her.

"It was funny at first. Watching Tony trying to figure out our secret." Abby told me.

"We won't be able to hide it much longer, Abs." I reminded her.

"I know." She replied and I got up to sit beside her on the couch, she just leaned against me.

Then just as she leaned up to kiss me...there was a knock at the door.

I looked at the time and knew who it was, because I had called her earlier. It was Sarah; we were going to tell her the news.

Abby tried to distract me and make me forget someone was at the door.

"Tim!" Sarah called after a minute had gone by.

It was only then that Abby finally let me up to answer the door.

"Hey, Sarah." I said opening the door.

"Hey, Tim. Hi, Abby." Sarah said, since she had gotten used to seeing me with Abby so much in the past couple of months.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I knew Tony and Ziva were getting close to, if they didn't already knowing the two secrets.

That Tim and I were together, and the fact I was pregnant.

Tim told me that several times he had caught Tony snooping around his desk.

Ducky on the other hand had put it all together and guessed, and then he came to my lab just last week. He asked us if I was pregnant and I fell off my chair. Good thing Tim had been there to catch me and we had told him the truth.

Just a couple of weeks ago I had given up my apartment.

"Hey, Sarah." I said sitting up a little bit.

"Is everything okay? You said you wanted to ask me about something on the phone, but you didn't tell me what." Sarah said and I glared at Tim.

"I couldn't tell her over the phone, Abby." Tim said, because as always he had guessed what I was thinking.

"Tell me what?" Sarah asked.

"One question." Tim said with a smile at his sister.

"That's what you told me on the..." Sarah began and it seemed Tim was having fun, so I finally spoke.

"Tim and I are going to have a baby." I announced and this time Tim glared at me.

"Do mom and dad know?" Sarah asked.

"No and I want to be the one to tell them. Abby and I just found out just about two weeks ago." Tim told her.

"Who else have you told?" Sarah inquired.

"Do you remember, Gibbs?" Tim asked.

"Yes." Sarah told him.

"We told him, Ducky and only a few other people know. You can't tell anyone though!" Tim told her.

"Do..." Sarah began.

"No, Tony and Ziva don't know." Tim said.

Sarah said for another couple of hours and the three of us talked. We told her about how Tony was trying to get us to tell him what was going on.

Then she left and as I heard Tim close the door, it was only then I realized I was falling asleep.

"Come on, Abb. Let's go to bed." Tim said and I got up from the couch.

"Go to bed and do what, Timmy?" I asked with a devilish smile annoyed look on his face.

I couldn't help thinking back to a night. I was there so he could protect me from some psycho.

I had been having fun; even then, I loved him and couldn't help picking on him.

That was before I found out my toothbrush was missing.

_**FLASHBACK * **_

_**I had walked up to him, smiled at him devilishly and I had then told I would him just use his toothbrush. With a sigh, he had grabbed his coat.**_

_**"Don't open the door for anyone." He had told her. He had left and I had gone back to the game.**_

_**Then hearing a knock at the door and he had looked annoyed .**_

_**"What?" I had asked. **_

_**"I told you not to open the door for anyone!" He told me. **_

_**"What did you forget?" I asked him, he had walked over and grabbed a set of keys sitting by the computer.**_

_**"My keys." He said. **_

_**"Why do you need your keys if I'm here?" I asked. **_

_**"My car keys. Now listen to me. You do not open the door again, okay. Not for anyone..."**_

_**He had then walked into out into the hallway, then turned around and pointed at me.**_

_**"...Or I will tie you up." He had said.**_

_**I had given him a salute and then smiled at him coyly.**_

_**"Really?" I had asked. **_

_**He left and when I opened the door again, it wasn't Tim… It was my stalker ex-boyfriend. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You were falling asleep on the couch." Tim said with that same annoyed look.

"I'm not that tired anymore and I want to finish what we..." I began.

"You started." Tim corrected me and I pulled away from him.

"Are you going to stand there and tell me, that if Sarah hadn't shown up..." I began.

"You know I would've, I only suggested we go to bed because you were falling asleep on the couch." Tim told me.

"Maybe you should just take the couch tonight, McGee." I informed him with a glare.

"Abs..." Tim began, but I had closed the bedroom door in his face and locked it.

He knocked and after a few minutes of trying to get me to open the door, I heard nothing.

I don't know what happened; but the next thing I knew I was sitting against the door and crying.

After a while, I got up, unlocked the door. When I went into the living room.

He was asleep on the couch. I felt a little guilty, but he had annoyed me.

I would talk to him in the morning.


	12. Tony Figures Out The Secrets

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 12: TONY FIGURES OUT THE SECRETS...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**NCIS...**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

I walked in and dropped my bag to the floor.

I was really sore from taking the couch last night. Then this morning instead of talking, Abby and I had gotten into another argument.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE...**_

_**"I came out to tell you I was sorry and see if you wanted to come to bed, but you were already asleep on the couch." Abby had said. **_

_**"You could have woken me up. Do you know how sore I am from sleeping on the couch?" I asked her. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

After that, we just got ready for work and the car ride was silent.

She was the first out of the car and in the building.

**THE SQUADROOM...**

Tony and Ziva looked over at me in surprise; Gibbs was nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong with you, McGrumpy?" Tony asked.

"Don't start, Tony." I warned him.

"Wake up on the wrong..." Tony began.

"I said, don't start." I told him again.

"What is wrong, McGee?" Ziva asked. "I'm just a little sore from falling asleep on the couch last night." I said only telling them part of the truth.

I had then sat down, my whole body still really sore.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Tony asked.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Hey, Probie, you've been spending a lot of time with Abby lately. I'm not even allowed down in her lab after the other day, but you've been down there more then before you went to Mex..." Tony began, but got a slap to the back of the head.

"What did I tell you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Not to ask Abby or McGee about Mexico. I..." Tony began.

"Drop it." Gibbs had said and then looked at me.

"I slept on the couch last night." I said.

"Go talk to her later, okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I tried, but..."I began.

"Just go talked to her." Gibbs repeated.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Gibbs had come down a little while ago and he figured out something was wrong. I didn't tell him though.

As mad as I am at Tim, I didn't want him in trouble.

The argument from last night kept running through my mind. It had been stupid and then I had gone off on him.

Then we had gotten into another fight this morning, I knew we would have to talk some time today.

I had been at work for several hours and knew Tim would be down sometime today to help me with something in the lab.

He had been coming down almost every day; since we found out, I was pregnant.

It was as if he had read my mind, when I felt him in the doorway.

"I know, Abs. No lurking without a permit." Tim said and I turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still a little annoyed at him.

"Abby, I'm sorry about last night." Tim told me.

"Last night when you suggested we go to bed because I was falling asleep. I thought of another time, but then it had been different. You were protecting me from a psycho. You told me, 'If I opened the door again you would tie me up.' I know..." I started to say.

"Why you want to remember that night?" Tim asked.

"Because for a good part of it, before we discovered my toothbrush was missing...I was with you." I told him, he then came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I knew there was something going on." Came Tony's voice from the doorway to my lab and then there was the sound of a head slap.

Tim stepped away from me, but it was too late.

When we looked at the doorway to my lab. Ziva was standing there and Tony had a huge grin on his face.

"Wh..." I began started to walk toward him.

"I followed him to try to stop him from coming down here. Gibbs went to autopsy to see Ducky, so Tony decided to take a chance and come down here." Ziva said.

Tim looked at me with a nod and smiled back.

"What do you mean..." Then Ziva looked at me, I shook my head so she wouldn't tell Tony.

I then walked over to Tony, trapped him against the wall and then whispered in his ear.

"I'm pregnant, Tony." I whispered and walked back over to Tim.

"You..." Tony began and the three of us began to laugh at the look on his face.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked as he walked into my lab, looked at Tony's shocked face and then the three of us laughing.

"McG..." Tony started to ask and though he had finally put it all together, but he couldn't seem to get any words out.

I just had to say one more thing and I couldn't resist, because I knew he had put it all together.

He had been putting it together for a while, every since Tim and I had got back from Mexico.

I just had to say one more thing and I couldn't resist, because I knew the look I would get from him.

So I just said one word...

"Mexico." I told him and Tim, Ziva and I began to laugh harder.

"Shut your mouth, DiNozzo. You can't say you didn't see this coming." Gibbs said and at the slap to the back of the head.

After that, Tony seemed to get over the shock.

"Mexico? I was right when I asked if something happened." Tony asked.

"Yes." I told him, wrapping my arms around Tim's waist and laying my head on Tim's shoulder.

I then felt Tim wrap his arms around me.

What made it so funny is when we found out and a lot of other people worked out I was pregnant.

Tony wasn't allowed to ask Tim or me a thing about Mexico, so even if he had worked it out sooner. He couldn't have asked us about it.

Tim and I were getting ready to tell Tony and Ziva anyway, but it wasn't until I saw them in the doorway to my lab that I had come up with a plan.

A plan just to see the look on Tony's face.

"Time to get back to work." Gibbs said after a few minutes.

"You...you knew and that's why you wouldn't let me ask? That's why I couldn't come down to the lab." Tony said.

"I found out about two weeks ago and..." Gibbs began.

"I told Gibbs if you came down to my lab again any time soon. The only place he would be able to find you would be down in autopsy or maybe not even there, because I would leave no evidence." I said with a smile.

Then I watched a minute later as Ziva grabbed Tony and started to steer him to the elevator.

"I need to finish talking to, Tim." I said.

"Abs..." Tim began.

"I just want to talk to him." I said and Gibbs left.

I waited until I heard the elevator doors close, before I led Tim into my office and I sat down in my chair.

"You okay?" Tim asked as he knelt in front of me.

"Hey, Timmy?" I whispered.

"What's wrong, Abbs?" Tim asked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked.

"What?" He asked and then I kissed him.

"That was the secret." I told him and kissed him again.

"Abs, you know how much I want to do this. What if someone comes in?" Tim asked.

"You don't think I haven't thought of that?" I asked and sealed the lab.

"Abby, come on. We can't do this here." Tim told me and I started to kiss him again.

"Where do you want to do it then?" I asked him with a smile.

"Tonight, when we get home. Okay?" He asked.

"How do I know you won't do what you did last night?" I asked.

"Because I'm still a little sore from sleeping on the couch last night. Now will you please let me go get some work done? The sooner we get our work done the..." He started and I unsealed the lab.

He tried to give me a quick kiss before leaving, but I wrapped my arms around him and after a minute, he finally pulled away.

"I'll see you later." I promised and he left.

After Tim left, I felt happy and tired at the same time.

I finally got up and made my way out into the lab...

Then got back to work.


	13. Daydreams And Questions

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drink bottle and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 13: DAYDREAMS & QUESTIONS...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

I walked in the squad room, the moment Ziva and Tony saw me...

They dropped whatever they were talking about.

I went to sit at my desk; I just couldn't quit smiling as I sat down my desk.

"Hey, McSoontobedaddy. What happened after we left the two of you down in the lab?" Tony asked.

"Wow, Tony...I think that's one of the longest names you've come up with for me." I commented avoiding his question.

"I think I know what happened and why it took you so long to get back up here." Tony said not letting it go.

When I heard him get smacked on the back of the head, I couldn't help but smile anymore...that only lasted another few seconds.

I looked up and Gibbs was standing at my desk.

"Did you two work things out?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, thanks, boss." I said.

"Good. Grab your gear!" Gibbs yelled.

I then knew this was going to be a long day and wondered if I would be able to keep my promise to Abby or if this case would...

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled.

I jumped up, grabbed my gear and got in the elevator just as the doors closed.

**THE CRIME SCENE...**

"What do you have, Duck?" I heard Gibbs say.

"Nothing yet, Jethro. We'll have to wait until..." Ducky replied, but I didn't listen to the rest.

I began taking pictures, as everyone else took statements and evidence was collected.

A few days ago, I had left work at lunch.

Abby got a little mad, because I had been coming down every day to have lunch with her. I had left that day to get something and since then I had not had a chance to do anything about what I had gone to get.

I had gone to buy an Abby style ring, but I had not had a chance to ask her yet. I had been waiting for a time when I could get away, without Abby figuring out what I was doing. I was going to buy a ring and then ask her to marry me.

I mean we had met and then broke up, but after we broke up.

Things never changed...

Gibbs may have had rule 12, but that had never stopped Abby and I from:

Being jealous of someone else (guys she dated or women I dated)...  
>Flirting...<br>the hugs (sometimes the hugs felt more then friendly)...  
>She would constantly tease me, no matter who was around...<p>

I remembered something she asked me and at first, I didn't realize she was talking about the case.

Abby and I had been working on some evidence in her lab and then she said something at that time I didn't think related to the case.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"Hey, McGee. You ready to plunge into the seedy side of the internet with me?" Abby had asked. **_

_**"I thought we agreed not to discuss that at work." I replied.**_

_**"McGee, I'm talking about the case." She told me. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Hey, McDaydreamer, if you're done we're ready to head back!" Tony yelled.

"Ye-yeah, coming!" I called back.

I didn't even realize that I had finished taking the pictures and was staring off into space.

Everything was loaded up and we headed back to NCIS. When we got back, Tony chose to help me take the evidence to Abby and I had a feeling I knew why.

"Hey, Probie, you seemed to disappear when we were there." Tony said and I looked at him.

"I was just thinking about some things." I told him.

"Would these kinds of things have to do with a certain Forensic Specialist?" Tony asked and I almost dropped the evidence.

"Talking about me?" Abby asked standing in the doorway to her lab.

"Probie was thinking about things and I think he was thinking about you." Tony told her.

He set the evidence he down and left the lab.

It was now just me and Abby.

"Were you?" Abby asked as she walked up to me.

"Was I what?" I asked.

"McGee! Were you thinking about me?" Abby asked.

"Yes." I told her.

"What were you thinking?" She asked me.

"Come on, let's get to work." I said and began to pull out the evidence; I wasn't ready to answer her question just yet.

"What were you thinking about?" Abby asked again and I knew she wasn't going to let it go.

"Can we talk about it later? I don't want to discuss it at work." I said.

"Fine." Abby said and started pulling out the evidence.

"Come on, Abs. Don't get mad at..." I began.

"Why shouldn't I? I just want to know what you were thinking about." Abby told me.

I let out a sigh, I didn't want to do this or talk about it here.

"I was thinking about the future." I told her.

"The baby?" Abby asked.

"No...us." I told her and she looked a little scared.

"Wh-what about the future?" Abby asked.

I couldn't hold back anymore, she looked really worried. I knew she thought I was breaking up with her, what she didn't know is that is not what I was thinking at all.

"Abby, I didn't want to discuss this here..." I began and wanted her to understand.

"Discuss what, McGee?" She asked, she was starting to sound a little dangerous.

"All right. All right, but I have to warn you I didn't want to do this here. I wouldn't be, if Tony had not been teasing me." I told her and reached in my pocket.

"Is..." Abby began.

"This is not the way I planned it and I was thinking about tonight when we got home. Abigail Sciuto, will you marry me?" I asked.

When she looked at me, I was so sure she was going to say no.

She had once said she was never getting married or having kids.

Well one thing had already changed that plan: baby Sciuto/McGee.

However, I had a feeling that a lot more then that had changed since our time in Mexico. I reached one hand up and started to wipe tears.

I'm pretty sure it was the hormones making her cry, because Abby hardly every cried. Although there had been times.

She put her hand over mine and then leaned up to kiss me.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Haven't I told..." Someone started to say and we both turned around to see Gibbs.

"H-hey, Gibbs." Abby greeted him.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked and Abby just nodded showing him the ring.

"I think Tim and I broke rule 12." Abby joked.

"Abs, I hate to tell you...but you two broke rule 12 a long time ago. That was one rule you two broke from day one." Gibbs said and Abby threw her arms around him. "I know." Abby told him.

"Remember what I told you." Gibbs said to me.

"I know, boss." I told him and Abby let him go.

"W-we have to get to work." Abby told me, then grabbing gloves and starting to get back to the evidence. "I have just one thing to say..." Gibbs started.

"What's that?" Abby asked.

"I know you two are becoming a family and saw it coming for a long time, but I'm not going to keep tell you to quit playing..." Gibbs began.

"We know." Abby said cutting off what Gibbs was going to say.

Then once he turned, walked out of the lab and we heard the elevator doors close.

I felt Abby hugging me from behind and turned to face her.

"Abs, let's get some work done, okay? Because if we don't get to work Gibbs is going to put me in the squad room and start sending Tony down here to help you." I joked and she hit me.

"That's not funny, Timothy McGee!" She told me.

"I know soon to be, Abigail McGee." I retorted.

"Abby McGee? I can't believe it." She said with a smile.

"When do you want to tell everyone else?" I asked.

"Tonight, before we leave. Just let me call Gibbs to tell him to hold Ziva and Tony hosta...I mean keep them here. Then I'll call Ducky, so we can tell everyone together." Abby said and walked into her office.

I had to laugh, because I knew what she had started to say.

'Just let me call Gibbs to tell him to hold Tony and Ziva hostage.'

It was a few minutes later after I had started going through the evidence when she came back into the lab.

Then together set to work on the evidence.


	14. Teasing Tim

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 14: TEASING TIM...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

For the next few hours, Tim and I worked side by side. That was about two hours ago we have been so busy working, we haven't said anything to each other.

Tim seemed just as lost in his thoughts as I was in mine.

My thoughts kept going back to Mexico and the one decision I made.

I didn't know then how much things would change...

_* MEXICO..._

_I watched Tim as he got into bed. I was just going to lay down beside him and as a way to get back at him for what he had said to me._

_Then when I did get under the covers._

_I don't know what happened..._

_Maybe it was lying beside him and remembering what we had just after we first met for the first time._

_Maybe it was my idea of a joke and how he reacted to what I thought would be a harmless joke.*_

'Some joke, look where it got me. Not that I mind.' I thought.

I fell in love with Tim the first time I heard his voice.

That was years ago and now...

'I was getting ready to marry and have a baby with, Tim McGee'

I laughed at the thought of the two things I thought I never wanted.

"What are you laughing about, Abs?" Tim asked.

"I was just thinking of our time in Mexico and how we could go into my off..." I started with smile.

"Abby, I already told you...not here." Tim said and looked over at the door as though expecting someone to come through.

"Relax, Tim. I haven't got anything and Gibbs only comes when I have something on the case." I said.

I walked over to him and smiled up at him devilishly.

"Abs..." Tim warned me as I wrapped my arms around him.

"What?" I asked and he had to grab my hands.

"You know what Gibbs said about playing..." Tim began.

"I know." I said and after giving him a kiss, I got back to work.

"Abby, you need to stop that when we're supposed working." Tim told me.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently and he gave that annoyed look.

Just like I knew, he would and he picked up on my little plan.

I was annoying him to see him give me that look.

"You were doing that on purpose." Tim accused.

"Yup, I sometimes love that look on your face when you're annoyed." I told him, and then Tim shook his head and got back to work.

I guess I got lost in my thoughts and I don't know how much time went by...

"Abby, come on. It's time to go tell everyone." Tim said and it was only then that I realized the day was over.

"You knew we won't be able to shock anyone with this news, it won't be funny...after what happened earlier." I told him.

We shut down my lab, grabbed my stuff and took the elevator to the squad room.


	15. Annoucements And Talking

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drink bottle and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened...**

**CHAPTER 15: ANNOUNCEMENTS & TALKING...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

When Tim and I stepped off the elevator, at first no one noticed we were there.

Tony was leaning back in his chair and his eyes were closed...  
>Ziva was on her computer...<br>Ducky was talking to Gibbs...

Tim and I walked over in front of Tony's desk.

When Ziva saw us, I put my finger to my lips. Gibbs and Ducky looked over to see what I was doing, then...

"DiNozzo!" I yelled in my best Gibbs voice.

We all started to laugh as Tony's chair came out from under him and he fell to the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Tony asked glaring at me.

"Don't expect for me and Tim to tell you about our honeymoon." I said and I saw Gibbs smile, because he had known.

For a minute Ziva and Tony just continued to sit there at their desk. Ziva was the first to get up.

"I am happy for you both." Ziva said and I gave her a hug, but there seemed to be a sadness in her face.

"Th-this isn't a joke? Abby, you said you would never..." Tony began.

"I said I would never get married or have children; well things had to change..." I said.

"Hey, Probie, I never thought I see the day you two would finally settle down together." Tony said.

"You tried to convince me Abby wasn't my type..." Tim began.

"Then why I asked you about Tim, you asked..." I began.

"I remember what I asked. I just never thought I would see the day..." Tony began.

"We're all happy for you Abigail and Timothy." Ducky told them.

"Thanks, Duckman." Abby said giving him a hug.

I notice that though Gibbs stood there and smiled, he looked a little sad.

"Hey, how about we..." Tony began.

"I'm a little tired and ready to go home." I told him, just not telling him that Tim and I had plans.

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

I stood there beside Abby and still couldn't believe everything that was happening.

Abby and I were doing the one thing she had said she never wanted. I can't say how long I had dreamed about this and after all these years, it was finally happening.

I felt Abby take my hand, give it a tug, and I looked at her.

"Come on, Timmy. Let's go home." Abby said and she did look a little tired.

So I grabbed my stuff and as soon as we got into the car, she leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes.

For a moment, I just sat there and looked at her.

"Tim, I would like to get home as soon as you're done trying to undress me with your eyes." Abby told me, opening her eyes and looking at me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I told her.

"About me?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Who else would I be thinking of?" I asked.

"Let's just go home, okay?" Abby asked and closed her eyes again.

I started the car and when we got home, I hated to wake her up.

"Abbs." I said and she didn't even move.

I reached out to shake her and she grabbed my hand, smiling at me as she opened her eyes.

"Come on." She said and letting go of my hand got out of the car.

I followed and soon I was unlocking the front door.

After closing the door and locking it. She took my hand and led to our bedroom, that was several hours ago.

I looked at her and she seemed to be deep in thought, her eyes almost closed.

"What are thinking about?" I asked and Abby laughed.

"Mexico." She said propping herself up on her elbow.

"The night you started everything?" I asked.

"No, Timmy, you started it." Abby told me.

"How?" I asked confused.

"You told me I looked like I had put on a few pounds." Abby said.

"I told you I was sorry about that." I told her.

"Can I tell you the truth about something?" Abby asked and I was afraid of what she was going to say.

"What?" I asked.

"At first I got into the bed with you it was to get back at you for what you said, but then..." Abby began.

"You told me it was real this time." I told her a little hurt.

"You didn't let me finish, Timmy. After I got into the bed, I don't know what happened. I don't know if it was being in the same bed with you again, but then I saw how handsome you still looked to me. I never stopped loving you, Tim and I guess it didn't hit me until then how much I still loved you." Abby said and laid her head on my shoulder.

"So it started as a j..." I began.

"I thought it did, but maybe deep down I just wanted to be with you again. I love you, Tim and not like I would love a puppy." Abby said as her eyes drifted shut.

"I know, Abbs. I love you too." I said as I kissed her on the top of her head, but she was already asleep.

For a while I just laid there with my arms wrapped around her and just watched her sleep.

If this was a dream...I never wanted to wake up.

I was finally getting the family I wanted.

I felt my eyes closing and was glad tomorrow was Saturday.


	16. Telling Tim's Parents

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 16: TELLING TIM'S PARENTS...**

**SEVEN WEEKS LATER...**

**SEPTEMBER 21st...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

These last few weeks have flown by, since we had told everyone about the baby and getting married...

I was still getting used to the ideas of both...

Everyday when Tim wasn't out in the field he would come down and we would eat. Most of the time we would eat and then we would talk.

We usually ended up talking about the wedding and the baby.

I sat thinking of a few weeks ago when Tim and I called his parents to tell them we were getting married.

They were not happy, that they had not met me first. Though Tim had told them a lot about me, I wondered if he had told them I was a Goth.

I laughed at the thought.

'Whoever would have thought the Goth and the Geek?'

_**FLASHBACK TO A FEW NIGHTS BEFORE...**_

_**Tim was sitting at his typewriter and I were just sitting on the couch, it had been a long day.**_

_**"Hey, Abs." Tim said after a while and turned to face me.**_

_**"What?" I asked.**_

_**"I was thinking since we already called my parents and told them we're getting married. This weekend we should go, see my parents to tell them about the baby. Sarah is having a hard time keeping it a secret and said if we don't tell them soon that she would." Tim said.**_

_**"Tim, I know you've said you've told them about me. Did you tell them I was a Goth?" I asked. **_

_**"I...n...I don't know..." Tim stuttered. **_

_**"McGee." I said wanting an answer.**_

_**"Oh...okay, I didn't." Tim told me. **_

_**"So you want to shock them, not with only the news that they're going to have a grandchild? But also the fact that the mother of their grandchild is a Goth?" I asked.**_

_**"I didn't know how to tell them over the phone, besides..." Tim began. **_

_**"Tim, what if they don't like me?" I asked a little worried. **_

_**"It doesn't matter, because I love you and they will have to just get used to it." Tim said coming to sit beside me. **_

_***END FLASHBACK**_

So now, we were now on our way to where Tim's parents lived and Sarah was going to meet us there. I sat next to Tim nervous and he looked over at me.

"Relax, Abbs." Tim said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Tim, you said you told your parents about me, but you didn't tell them everything. How do you expect me to relax?" I asked.

"It's going to be okay." Tim said taking my hand, before we got out of the car and headed up to the house.

The door opened before we even reached the porch and Sarah was standing there.

"About time, Tim. Hey, Abby." Sarah said.

"Tim, it's..." Tim's mother didn't finish and I guessed it was because she had seen the way I was dressed.

I had found clothes that were still Goth like and still wore them. I wasn't going to wear them to meet Tim's parents.

Tim had convinced me that he wanted his parents to meet the real me, not who I thought they wanted me to be.

"Hi, mom." Tim said and after a minute of shock, she stepped back to let us in the house.

"Hi, I'm Abby." I said a little more nervous now.

"Where's dad?" Tim asked looking around.

"He's still at work, but called to say he would be home soon. You told us you were getting married over the phone, but you didn't tell us you were having a baby too." Tim's mother said.

"I didn't think it..." Tim started as the door opened and a man who had to be Tim's father walked through.

At first, he seemed a little shocked to and everything got a little tense, but he quickly recovered.

"Tim, I..." Tim's dad began.

"I know, I didn't tell you over the phone..." Tim began.

"Don't tell me this is the girl you've been telling us about? Is the reason you're going to marry her..." Tim's dad began.

"The reason I plan on marrying, Abby is because I love her and I know she's different. That's why I love her." Tim said wrapping his arm around me.

After a few minutes, Sarah and I made our way into the living room, so I could sit down. I could hear every word between Tim and his parents.

I once again wondered if being with Tim again was the right.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

"You didn't tell us you were getting married to a...a..." My dad began.

"I love Abby and nothing is going to change that. I'm going to marry her no matter what." I told them.

"She's a..." My mom began.

"I know, she's a Goth and I know she's different. I already told you that one of the reasons I love her is, because she's different. Now I would like to go in the living room and see my fiancée and soon to be mother of my child." I said and without waiting for an answer, I walked into the living room.

Sarah had been sitting beside Abby and Abby looked about ready to cry again.

Abby seemed to do that a lot these last few days.

"Abs, are you okay?" I asked.

"This is all my fault, if I..." Abby began.

"No, Abby. I love you and I have wanted this for so long. No matter what anyone says, nothing is going to change that." I told her as I wrapped my arm around her; she leaned against me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Tim." She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I told her and not caring who was watching I kissed the top of her head.

The rest of the weekend flew by as tense as it had been from the first night, then it was time for Abby and I leave.

"I'll see you later." Sarah told me as she first gave me a hug and then Abby.

Then she left, just before Abby and I did. Abby had already gone to the car and I stood on the porch for one last word with my parents.

"I don't care if you come to my wedding or not, but like I said I'm still going to marry her." I said as we stood there.

"Of course we'll be there." My mom said giving me a hug, but my father just stood there.

Then with that, I left and my father still wasn't happy with my choice, but I really didn't care.

I loved Abby and had from the moment I heard her voice. Though Tony had tried to stop us from meeting, I was glad that we had.

**THE CAR...**

I climbed in the car and Abby had her head laid back against the seat, but opened her eyes when I took her hand.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell my parents..." I started to say again.

"I guess we just gave them a little shock." She said leaning over to kiss me.

"Don't you have to ask...?" I began.

Just as I knew I would I got a smile from her.

"I told you a thousand times, Tim, never with you." Abby told me.

On the way back to DC, she was quiet and when I looked over...

A few times, she was staring out the window and she was lost in her thoughts and a few times, she was just asleep.

This was the woman I loved from the time I heard her voice. I knew even before I met her that I wanted to see what she was like, no matter what Tony said.

Then I met her and knew I wanted to marry her.

When we broke up...I thought it would never happen, but it was.

I was going to marry Abigail Sciuto and we had already started to become a family.


	17. A Talk With Kate

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOUDL HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 17: A TALK WITH, KATE TODD...**

**MONDAY MORNING...**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

When I walked into the squad room Tony, Ziva and to my surprise...Gibbs, were all at their desk.

It seemed I was the last one in and Gibbs had already made his coffee run.

"How did the weekend with your parents go?" Tony asked.

Ziva and Tony had found out on Friday, after seeing how nervous Abby was that I was taking her to meet my parents.

"What?" I asked.

My thoughts had still been on the weekend, my parent's reaction and how upset Abby still seemed to be.

"What did your parents think of the...?" Tony began.

"It went fine, Tony." I lied.

"They didn't like..." Tony began and I knew he had guessed it.

"Back to work, DiNozzo. How's Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"A little upset, but I think she'll be all right." I said.

"You want to go spend the morning with her to make sure she's as fine as she says she is?" Gibbs guessed.

"Boss, I have..." I began.

"Go; just take your work with you." Gibbs told me.

"Thanks, boss." I said as I gather my work and headed down to the lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

I stopped just as I reached Abby's lab, her music was off and she seemed to be talking to someone.

"...don't know what to do, Kate. His parents hate me, they hate the fact that I'm going to marry Tim and have his baby." Abby said and it sounded like she was crying.

"Abby?" I said walking into her lab and she spun around.

"Tim, what are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"N-No one." She told me.

"I heard you say Kate's name. Abby, Kate's been..." I started.

"I know Kate's dead. Do you eavesdrop on everyone's conversations?" Abby said glaring at me.

"I d-didn't mean to. Gi..." I began.

"Then what are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs said I could come down here to work. I thought..." I began.

"I just want to be alone, Tim. So you can just go back up to the squad room." Abby said and I looked at her worried.

"Abbs..." I began, before she pushed me out of the lab and sealed the door behind me.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I just wanted to be alone and didn't want anyone else to bother me. It seemed like I never had any _**ME **_time anymore.

"See what I mean? Every time I turn around, there's always someone around. Most of the time it's, Tim and I'm just a little tired of always being around people right now." I said and I could almost hear Kate.

_'I know what you mean, but at least you can seal people out of your lab. I had to sit in the squad room across from a juvenile. Tim just loves you. Remember when he asked that question and we thought he was just being insecure?'_

I laughed and just sat there.

"Yeah, I remember and I know that Tim loves me. It's just kind of annoying at times anymore." I said.

_'I know, but at least he's a little more grown up the Tony.'_

"I guess you're right. Tony, will never change. I'll talk to Tim later." I said

_'Good, I think you better get back to work. Gibbs will be coming down in a couple of hours or sooner.'_

"I know...and Kate?" I asked.

_'What, Abby?'_

"Thanks." I whispered and got back to work.


	18. Confessions

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drink bottle and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 18:CONFESSIONS...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

A couple of hours went by and just as predicted...

"Abbs?" Gibbs voice came through the still sealed door.

"Hey, Gibbs." I said after unlocking the door and letting him in.

"Why was the door locked?" Gibbs asked.

"I just wanted to alone for a while." I told him and he looked at me.

"Are you all right, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine, now..." I told him and then told him what I had on the case.

"Good work, Abbs."

He kissed my cheek and then continued.

"Do you want me to keep everyone away?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I just needed a little time to myself." I said.

'To talk to, Kate.' I thought, but knew better then to say that.

"All right. Tim's worried about you." Gibbs told me.

"I know I'll talk to him later." I promised.

Then Gibbs left the lab, leaving me alone once more.

I worked for a while longer, before I realized I needed something to eat. So I picked up the phone, called Tim and asked him if he wanted to come down to my lab for lunch.

He told me he would be down as soon as he could, that was a few minutes ago. I had decided to get a little more work done while I waited for him.

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

'This is déjà vu.'

"Abby?" I said walking in and she spun around.

'Okay, this really is déjà vu.'

Only this time there was a smile on her face.

"Hey, Timmy." She said walking over, throwing her arms around me and then gave me a kiss.

"Hey, Abs. Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yes, I just wanted a little time to myself. It seems like I never get it anymore, since I got pregnant and we got back together." Abby told me and I smiled.

"Abs, even when I left you weren't alone." I told her and saw a look on her face, though I'm not sure what it was.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Abby asked.

"You just said it yourself...you're pregnant." I pointed out.

"Oh, I..." Abby began. "What, Abby?" I asked.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Abby told me and now I was really beginning to worry.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Every since Kate died...when I'm alone and upset. I still talk to her." Abby told me, when I laughed she glared at me.

"I have a confession to make, Abbs." I told her.

"What?" Abby asked, echoing my question and I knew she was curious.

"You're not the only one that still talks to, Kate." I told her.

"Who else?" She asked with a smile.

"I do sometimes and so does To..." I began.

"What dose Tony talk to her about?" Abby asked.

"Well..." I said dragging it out.

"You better tell me, Timothy McGee." Abby said and I laughed again.

"I actually heard this one from, Ziva." I said.

"Heard what?" Abby asked with a smile. "She said...

_**FLASHBACK TO A COUPLE OF HOURS BEFORE ***_

_**"The first day I met Tony he was talking to someone. I heard him say...**_

_**'Sometimes I picture you naked.'**_

_**He didn't realize I was there at first.**_

_**'I'll call you right back.' Tony said, he hit the phone speak, and no one was there. 'I was...just.' He started to say.**_

_**'Having phone sex?' I asked. **_

_**'Phone sex? No. Charades.' He replied.**_

_**'Charades, like?' I asked making gestures with my hands.**_

_**'You've played?' Tony asked.**_

_**'Never on the telephone.' I told him**_**. **

**'Yeah, my partner and I were just coming up with quotes for Saturday night.' Tony had said.**

**'You play charades on a Saturday night?' I asked him. **

**'To kill time before we go clubbing. Who are you?' Tony asked.**

**'Ziva David. Mossad.' I told him. **

**'You're Israeli?' Tony asked me. **

**'Very good. The way you made the connection. Israeli, Mossad.' I said.**

**'What can I do for you, Ms. David?' Tony asked. **

**'Nothing. I'm here to see Special Agent Gibbs.' I said. **

**'How do you know I'm not, Special Agent Gibbs?' He asked and I laughed.**

**'Gibbs.' I said again. **

**'He'll be back in an hour. Are you sure I can't help?' Tony asked. **

**'I don't think so.' Ziva replied.**

**'We got off to a bad start. I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. I wasn't playing charades I was remembering my partner.' Tony told me. 'Naked?' I asked.'**

***END FLASHBACK**

"When did Ziva tell you this?" Abby asked and sounded a little jealous.

"Relax, Abbs. It was earlier today, we were in the squad room and you were down here. Tony went off to the mens room and Gibbs had come down to see you." I told her.

"So Tony was actually talking to, Kate? Is that really what he told, Ziva?" Abby asked and we both started to laugh.

She was sitting in her desk chair in her office and I was sitting in a chair not far away.

"Talking about me?" Tony asked and looking at him, we started laughing harder.

"I-I c-can only imagine what she would have said." Abby said still laughing.

"What are you two talking about?" Tony asked.

"What you want, Tony?" I asked as I quit laughing, but didn't stop smiling.

"Hey, Probie, the boss wants us in the field if you two are done having lunch." Tony said.

"Go on, I'll see you later." Abby said.

Then with Tony still standing there, I pulled Tim as close as I could and kissed him. Tim tried to break away, but I wouldn't let him and after another moment I finally did.

While I kissed Tim, Tony had walked out of my office.

"I'll bring the evidence, okay?" I asked and she just smiled.

She followed me out of her office and into the lab, I saw her get back to work as I left.

"You two were talking about me. Who else were you talking about?" Tony asked.

"Sorry, Tony. That's between Abby and I." I said.

"Probie, I know you two were talking about me." Tony said.

"I'm not going to tell you and before you try to threaten me. Remem..." I told him.

"That Abby can kill me and leave no forensic evidence? I know, Probie. It had..." Tony started to say.

"No, it wasn't anything bad." I told him and refused to say any more.

**ABBY'S.**

"Did Tony really say that to you, Kate? What does Tim talk to you about?" I asked and I could almost hear Kate again.

_Kate laughed._

_'Yes, he did. McGee just tells me how much he loves you and always has. He tells me sometimes when he's worried about you; he makes sure no one is around to him though.'_

"You know what, Kate?" I asked her.

_'What?'_

"I love, Tim, but I'm scared. I never saw this coming...getting ready to have Tim's baby and marry him. I thought those were two things I never wanted, even after I met, Tim." I told her.

_'Things have changed though, haven't they? I know you love him and I think everyone...even Gibbs could see it from the moment you two met and even after you started working together.'_

"Yeah, things have changed and I love him. It's just in Mexico...Tim said I looked like I had gained a few pounds..." I started.

_'So you had to get back at him. Now the two of you both got payback.'_

"Yeah, I just meant it as a joke. Something happened though...something I never thought would happen between the two of us again." I said.

_'I know even after you two broke up...you two continued to flirt and tried to pass it off as being just best friends. Everyone saw through it...the way you two acted around it each other.'_

"Why did I break up with him if I loved him so much, even then?" I asked.

_'Because you were scared. You had some bad relationships before and with, McGee it was different. You just didn't want to lose what was there.'_

"Maybe, I guess you're right." I replied.

_Kate laughed again._

_'I _know_, I'm glad you're back to yourself and wear your hair in pigtails again.'_

"I'm not back to myself, I still miss you and I had more bad relationships after I broke up with, Tim." I said, thinking of my ex Mikel Mawher.

Then hearing my lab doors opened I turned around expecting to see Tim, but it was Ducky and I knew by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"Abigail..." Ducky began and I knew it was about Tim.

"Wh-where's Tim?" I asked.

"I've been asked to take you to the hospit..." Ducky began, but I never heard the rest.

I just grabbed my coat and then not bothering to turn anything off, I followed Ducky out of NCIS.

The ride to the hospital was a long one and Ducky couldn't seemed to be to tell me what was wrong with Tim or I was so worried, that I didn't hear him.


	19. Finding Out

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 19: FINDING OUT...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**THE HOSPITAL...**

It took only a few minutes to get to the hospital, but felt longer.

As soon as we got there, I jumped out of the car and found Gibbs.

"What happened? Is Tim all right?" I asked.

"Abs, he's fine. The bullet..." Gibbs began.

"Bullet? H-he was shot?" I shouted and felt myself start to panic.

Gibbs put a hand out to sit me down and fearing the worst, I broke down sobbing.

"Abs..." I heard his voice and as soon as I turned, I ran to him.

"Timmy." I said into his chest as I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Ow, I'm okay. Abs, I can't breathe. The bullet just grazed me." Tim said as I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Sorry, I was..." I whispered not letting go.

"I know." Tim said putting his good arms around me.

"They're not making you stay?" I asked.

"No, it was just a graze." Tim told me as I looked at him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I said and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Abs..." Tim said, but I just put an arm around him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Probie, did they give you any pain killers?" Tony asked and Gibbs smacked the back of his head.

"I got a few stitches." Tim said ignoring what Tony said.

"How the hell could you let this happen? You were supposed to watching his back!" I yelled.

"Abby, calm down. I promise you I'm fine." Tim told me as I leaned against his right shoulder.

"You're fine? Timmy, you are not fine...you were shot." I said looking at him.

"Abby, I'm alive and that's what matters, right?" Tim asked.

"Tim...I guess. I have something I want to talk to you about later." I told him and he gave me a curious look.

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

**TIM AND ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

"Hey, Abs, don't we have that appointment tomorrow?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"What?" She asked and I wondered what she had been thinking about.

"Do we have that appointment tomorrow?" I asked again.

"Yes and..." She smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"McGee! Don't you remember?" Abby asked and I couldn't resist.

"Remember, what?" I asked with a smile.

"I should hit you for trying to annoy me. We get to find out if the baby is a boy or girl." Abby told me.

"I know, Abs. So do you think it's a boy or girl?" I asked.

"I don't know. If it's a boy he would turn out to look just like you." Abby told me, as we sat down at the table to eat.

"If this baby is a girl though, she'll be just a beautiful as you. Hey, you said earlier there was something you wanted to talk to me about. What was it?" I asked.

"I was talking to Kate earlier after you left and I realized something." Abby told me and I smiled.

"What did you realize?" I asked.

"I thought about why I broke up with you and then I thought of a reason." Abby told me.

"What was the reason? Don't say it's because you were stupid, we've been through that." I said.

"I had a few bad relationships and discovered...a sort of connection with you that I never felt with anyone else. Even before we met and I didn't want to lose..." Abby started to say, but stopped.

"You didn't want to lose that connection if something went wrong?" I guessed.

"Yeah." Abby told me.

"I promise you, Abs...I'll never let that happen. I'll never let anything happen to you." I promised.

"What if something happens to you though? I couldn't live without you now, Tim." Abby told me.

"Abby, nothing is going to happen to me." I said.

"Something did happen, Timmy. You were shot today." Abby reminded me again.

"Did you have to remind me?" I joked and she glared at me.

"That's not funny! You could have died today, McGee!" Abby yelled then got up from the table and walked off toward the bedroom.

I got up and made my way down the hall.

"Abby, I'm sorry!" I called through the bedroom door, when I realized she had locked me out.

"Go away, Tim!" I heard her call through the closed door as I fought back tears.

"Come on, Abb! I said I was sorry! Please don't make me take the couch! I was sore enough the last time and with this shoulder, it would make it worse!" I told her.

After a few minutes, I gave up and went to sit on the couch.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

After another minute, I knew he was no longer outside the door.

I ran over it in my mind again, everything that I had told him.

_'I told him that I discovered I had a connection that I had never felt with anyone else._

_Even before I met him, I didn't want to lose it if something went wrong between us._

_Then had asked him what if something happened. He said nothing would happen to him and I reminded him, that he had been shot._

_Then he had to make that stupid joke and it wasn't funny, because I could have lost him today._

_Didn't he realize or care about that?'_

At this thought, I couldn't stop the tears anymore.

_'If something had happened, I would have lost him and had to raise our child myself.'_

I thought.

I don't know how long I sat against the door, but after a while, I had to get up. I went into the bathroom and after I found Tim sitting up asleep on the couch.

Tim looked so handsome and I almost laughed at something I had once told him.

He had forgotten he was supposed to help me with Habitat for Humanity that weekend.

He had said he was sorry and said she must hate him.

_**FLASHBACK * **_

_**Abby smiled at McGee.**_ _**"I could never hate you, McGee." **_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

I could never hate him and it seemed not matter how mad I get at him; I couldn't stay mad at him for more then, well...

Maybe a week or just a couple of hours.

"Timmy." I said sitting down beside him and he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Abb. I didn't think about what I was saying." Tim told me.

"Just don't joke about something life or death with me if it's one of us, okay?" I asked.

"All right, I promise." Tim said and leaned over to give me a kiss.

I pulled away after a minute.

"I can't wait until tomorrow though and I don't care if the baby is a boy or girl. I'll be happy as long as the baby is healthy." I declared.

**SEPTEMBER 25th...**

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

'A girl...Abby and I we're having a baby girl.'

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Abby said jumping up and down.

It was like just after she had too much Caf-Pows, which she did have one every once in a great while.

"Let's get to work then." I told her.

"I'm driving." She told me.

"I know. Just d..." I stopped when I remembered my promise that I had made to her the night before.

**NCIS...**

**THE SQAUD ROOM...**

Abby and I stepped off the elevator.

Then walked into the squad room, when we got there Tony, Ziva and Gibbs looked up.

"It's a girl!" Abby said, I noticed Gibbs smiled and then got a somewhat far away look in his eyes.

"Oh no, it's going to be a McGee pro..." Tony began, but got head slapped by Abby.

"If you finish that sentence..." Abby began.

"I know, I'm happy for you." Tony replied and seemed sincere about it.

Those kind of amazed me and by the look on Abby's face her too.

"We're all happy for you." Ziva said getting up and giving Abby a hug.

It was not the first time I had noticed it and I saw that Abby noticed it too.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

It's been a couple of hours, since then.

Abby and I have been in her lab, I was doing as much as I could to help her. We both looked up when we heard the doors open and in walked, Gibbs.

"We do..." Abby began.

"I know, Abs. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for the both of you. When you told me earlier...it reminded me of the day..." Gibbs couldn't seem to finish.

"The day you found out that you were going to have a girl?" Abby guessed and Gibbs nodded.

Abby walked over to him and gave him a hug. I just sat there on my stool and then Gibbs looked at me.

"Rule eight, never forget." Gibbs said and walked out of the lab.

I looked at Abby and she looked at me in surprise.

"Never take anything for granted." I said.

"You know what's weird, Tim?" Abby asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Gibbs, married Shannon and they had a daughter. I think we remind him a little of that and that's why he told us not to take anything for granted." Abby told me and I just nodded in agreement.

That was probably true, it wasn't long after that...Abby, and I set back to work.

Yesterday since I got hurt, I was told I could help Abby in the lab. At least until I get these stitches out, but I didn't mind and I know Abby didn't either. It was just more time I could spend with my family.

Sure NCIS was part of my family, but I'm talking about my soon to be wife and daughter.

Then it hit me again.

_'I was getting ready to marry the love of my life after all these years and we were getting ready to have a baby...girl.'_

I couldn't be happier...

Until I felt a slap to the back of my head.

"What?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be working, not staring at me." Abby informed me and I just smiled.

"I can't help it and I was just thinking." I said.

"About what?" Abby asked with a smile.

"That I'm going to marry the love of my life and have a baby girl." I told her.

"I can't believe we're having a girl." Abby said and hugged me.

"Ow, Abs, my shoulder." I reminded her. "Sorry." She said and with impish smile and then kissed me, wrapping her arms around me. "Abby...work." I reminded her pulling away only when neither of us could breathe. "I know." Abby told me.

"Don't even try it." I warned.

"Try what?" She asked in what I think was supposed to be an innocent voice.

"Try to annoy me so I'll give you the look." I told her.

"You know me so well, Timmy." Abby said as she turned back the microscope in front of her.

"We've had a connection, remember?" I asked and she smiled, but did not look up.


	20. Thanksgiving And A Few Days Later

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 20: THANKSGIVING & A FEW DAYS LATER...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**DUCKY'S...THANKSGIVING...**

We were all at Ducky's for Thanksgiving dinner...

Tony, Ziva, Jimmy, Breena, Tim, even Gibbs and me.

Now I was almost six months pregnant. Tim and I had decided to wait until after the baby was born before we got married.

We were all sitting around the table, just talking and having a good time.

Then I noticed it again, whenever Ziva looked at Tim and I, she would look at Tony with a look of sadness or maybe...envy?

Maybe it was because she wanted with Tony, what I had with Tim.

'I'll have to ask you later.' I thought and then felt a hand on my knee

"You all right?" Tim asked quietly and when I nodded to Ziva, he looked too.

"I'm fine, but whenever Ziva looks over here she looks kind of sad." I told him just as quietly.

Pretty soon we had finished dinner and I decided Monday, I would call Ziva down to my lab and talk to her. This was not the team's weekend to be on call.

We all headed for the door saying good night. I saw Ziva look at Tony once more, before we all went our separate ways.

**MONDAY AFTER THANKSGIVING...**

The weekend had gone by fast. Tim and I had talked about two things...our baby and the wedding.

I was beginning to panic again...this couldn't happen.

I couldn't marry Tim, no matter how much I loved him. I had already hurt him once and he had already been shot, a little over a month ago.

I couldn't marry him, because if something happened...I would lose him forever.

That wasn't logical though, because I knew he went out in the field everyday and took that risk.

I had now been down in my lab for a couple of hours and decided it was time to ask Ziva to come down.

So I had called Ziva and she said she would be right down.

"Hey, Abby, you wanted to see me?" Ziva's voice came from the doorway.

"I've noticed something..." I told her.

"What?" Ziva asked. "I noticed that every time you look at Tim and I, you look sad..." I started.

"It is nothing." Ziva told me.

"Then I noticed the other night. Before we all went our separate ways, the way you looked at Tony." I said.

"There is nothing between Tony and I." Ziva told me.

"You want there to be though. I used to see the same look on Tim's face, before we got back together and Tony looks at you the same way. I saw the look on your face, Ziva." I said.

"Please, Abby just let it go." Ziva told me.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" I suggested.

"Because he's too juvenile..." Ziva began.

"Talking about someone?" Said Tony's voice from behind us as I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

I looked up into the face of Tim and then saw Tony. I usually know when someone enters my lab so...

How could I miss it when they entered?

"See what I mean?" Ziva asked and I just nodded leaning back against Tim.

"What were you two talking about?" Tony asked again.

"Nothing." Ziva said and when she left the lab, Tony followed.

"He better not bug her, she hasn't been in a good mood all morning." Tim said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just came down to see you." Tim said.

"Is there any reason why?" I asked.

"No, nothing to do upstairs. Just paperwork, so I decided to come see my family." Tim told me and I just smiled.

"Tim, you don't have to come down every few hours of the day. Just to check on me, our little girl is not even due for a few months." I told him.

"Do you want to be left partly alone?" I questioned.

"Partly?" I asked.

"With our daughter you're not fully alone." He said.

"Just tell everyone not to come down here, unless it has something to do with a case, okay?" I asked.

"All right, I'll see you later." Tim said and gave me what he thought would be quick kiss.

I had other plans, as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I let him go and he gave me his annoyed look.

I looked at him and smiled and he just shook his head leaving the lab.

"I couldn't resist, Tim." I said softly as he left the lab.

He had changed a lot in the last few months and so had I. I had always known how caring he was, caring about me the most.

_Things had changed more between us after we found out I was pregnant. We always had a connection, but now it was deeper._

'Could it be the bond we shared, because of the baby we were about to have? Or was it something else?'

A harmless joke that I had thought had gone wrong, maybe it had gone right and it was something I had wanted all along without thinking about. The times I had flirted and joked with him over the years.

We had a little in common, except the fact I was a Goth. Tim didn't care and I think he was the first one, who had really seen beyond that.

He was smart and very good with computers...a geek. He was my geek from the moment I heard his voice.

'He was my geek and my geek carried a gun.'

Though we had broken up...that had never made a difference and everything had stayed the same.

In a way, it was as if we had never broken up.

**MCGEE P.O.V.**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

"Hey, boss." I said and Gibbs looked up at me. "Abby, wanted me to tell everyone to leave her alone for a while, unless it has something to do with a case." I said and Gibbs just nodded.

"Hey, Probie, what did you do to make her want to be alone?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, Tony." I said sitting down at my desk.

I looked over at Ziva's desk and knew what Abby had talked to her about. Ziva now looked thoughtful.

Every now and then, I noticed that they would glance at each other, never looking up at the same time. I knew Abby was right and though they both had feelings for each other, rule twelve stood in their way.

Although that hadn't stopped Abby and I.

I started to work, but my thoughts were somewhere else.

A lot had changed in the last few years...

The moment I heard her voice, I knew there was a connection. Then we had met and the connection had become stronger.

Besides her being a Goth, we had a little in common.

I didn't care that she was a Goth, that's what made her different. Her being a Goth and different from everyone else is one of the many things I loved about her.

Though we broke up, we had remained the Geek and the Goth. Best friends and at times, it seemed more.

I never stopped loving her and my love for her has grown stronger everyday, we spend together.

I never stopped hoping for a chance that one day she would change her mind and we could be together again.

I remembered once we were trying to catch someone and something I read on his computer screen, before we arrested him...

'You may be smart, but my geek carries a gun.'

Then in Mexico...

Abby had said she crawled into bed with me as a harmless joke. She then said it had stopped being a harmless joke the moment she was under the covers with me.

I now sit here and wonder...

What if Abby getting into the bed in Mexico hadn't been a harmless joke, What if a part of our teasing each other for so many years had gone to far?

That sub-consciously all the flirting, jokes and everything else had brought us to this point...

I mean over the years there had been many times we could have been together, but a part of it had been...

The fact Abby had broken up with me, because she didn't want a commitment and I think the other part is rule 12, but I whenever I had this thought I would remember that night in Mexico...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"I don't care about rule 12, Tim. I care about you and I can talk to Gibbs. Even after we broke up, I never stopped caring about you." Abby had told me. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That is what Abby had told me. Then that night for the first time in years, we had been together and everything had felt right again.

Then things had changed even more when we found out she was pregnant and had gotten pregnant in Mexico.

"McGee!"

I felt a slap to the back of my head.

"Quit daydreaming about, Abby and get back to work!" Gibbs told me and I could see Tony grin out of the corner of my office.

A few minutes later Gibbs left to get coffee and Tony turned to me.

"Hey, McGee, what were you daydreaming about? You had a huge smile on your face." Tony said and I don't know what made me say it, but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"What happened between Abby and I in Mexico." I said and I smiled even more when he didn't notice Gibbs.

"What have I told you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and smacked him in the back of the head.

For most of the afternoon Ziva seemed lost in her thoughts, though never knowing it her and Tony continued to look up at separate times, missing each other.

"Hey, Abs." Tony greeted and I looked up as Abby wrapped her arms gently around me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're hungry and thought you might want to join us for lunch." Abby told me and I looked confused for a moment.

"We?" I asked and she smacked me on the back of the head.

"Yes, the two of us." She said and I realized what she was saying.

"Oh...right. Is it all right if I take them to lunch, boss?" I asked.

"Go on; just don't be gone to long." Gibbs said as Abby went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me steal him, Gibbs." Abby said and taking my hand led me to the elevator.


	21. Ready Or Not Here Comes Baby McGee

**NCIS:**

**WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED IN MEXICO...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Tim drinks bottled water and Abby stayed in the room that night. What should have happened.**

**CHAPTER 21: READY OR NOT...HERE COMES BABY MCGEE...**

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

**FEBRUARY 10th...**

I was in labor for over twenty hours and I'm sure that Tim lost the feeling in his hand from me squeezing it so hard, but the moment our daughter was born.

Everything changed I saw Tim look back and forth between me and our daughter. Our daughter was cleaned; checked over and then Tim sat beside me with this newborn in his arms.

"She looks just like you. You think the name we chose fits her?" Tim whispered to me, as I took the baby from his arms.

"No, Timmy, she looks like both of us and I think it fits." I replied tears were streaming down her face.

"Hello, Colleen Amy McGee. I can't believe this; you don't know how long I've dreamed of this, Abby. A family with you." Tim said.

"I-I think I do." I said with a laugh and he looked at me.

"Wh..." Tim started to say.

"Oh, come on, Timmy. You don't think I didn't know the times:

When we flirted and joked...  
>You were undressing me with your eyes...<br>I saw the look on your face whenever we were together in the lab...  
>Every time we had lunch, even after the was team got split up and put back together...<br>or just the time we spent together.

I knew, Tim, I knew." I told him with a kiss.

"We've known each other for a little over seven years. I started dreaming of this the moment I met you and decided to impress..." Tim started.

"The moment you decided to impress me with that tattoo? It took me a long time to realize that I wanted to be with you." I replied.

"When did you realize it? Mexico?" Tim asked.

"No, it was long before that. It just took me six years to decide to do something about it. I'm sorry." I told him.

"Rule six...never apologize, it's a sign of weakness. What are you sorry about?" Tim asked and I knew he was curious.

"I know you heard what I said that day, when I said...I hoped it wouldn't be you going as my escort." I told him.

"Abs, that's in the past, now we have a future. You know what?" Tim asked and as I leaned against him as our daughter began to fuss and then cry.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about us. We've broken a few of rules that Gibbs set up to get here." Tim told me.

"Those rules never applied to us, Tim. We knew that from the moment we met." I told him and I felt my eyes beginning to drift shut.

Tim took our daughter from me.

**MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

"I know, Abs." I said as I began to take care of Colleen.

After a few minutes Colleen calmed down and with her in my arms, I decided to go see everyone.

I knew they would be in the waiting room...

**THE WAITING ROOM...**

"Hey, it's Probie." Tony said getting everyone's attention and they all came to surround me.

"Tim, she's beautiful." Sarah said from beside me and I just smiled.

"Hey, Probie, good thing she looks more like her mo..." Tony began, but got a slap to the back of the head.

"Congratulations to you and Abigail, Timothy." Ducky told me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"How is Abby doing?" Gibbs asked and I saw the trace of sadness mixed with happiness that Abby and I had seen so many times over the past few months.

"Abby, fell asleep just before I left." I said.

"What's her name?" Sarah asked.

"Colleen Amy McGee." I replied.

"I remember the day you were born and also the day Sarah was born." I heard my mom say and she looked ready to cry.

"She is beautiful." I heard my dad say and looked at him in shock.

"I'm happy for you and Abby." Ziva said with a smile as Tony wrapped an arm around her.

I saw the look on Gibbs face and could imagine what he was thinking...

_'There goes rule twelve.'_

"We're all happy for you, Probie. Maybe one day she will be the next McGee to work at NCIS and write books." Tony said as he gave me a slap on the shoulder.

"Maybe...but, I think she will be whoever she wants to be. I guess I better get back in the room, before Abby wakes up and wonders where we are." I told them and turned to walk back down the hall.

**ABBY'S ROOM...**

I walked back in the room, just as Abby stirred and woke up.

"What did everyone think?" Abby asked.

"They all thought she was beautiful. Tony said that, 'It's a good thing she looks like you.' Then said, 'Maybe she will be the next McGee to work at NCIS and write books." I told her.

"She looks like both of us and we'll love her no matter what she does. We did good, huh?" Abby asked.

"We did good." I parroted back to Abby, as I laid Colleen down in the bassinet and Abby moved over a little so I could lay down beside her.

**ABBY'S P.O.V.**

I don't know how long ago Tim and I fell asleep, but it couldn't be that long. I saw a flash, when I woke up, Tony had a camera and Gibbs was holding Colleen settling her down.

"Couldn't resist." Tony shrugged.

"How about a picture with the three of them?" Gibbs said handing Colleen to Tim.

Tim handed her to me and then a picture of the three of us was taken, followed by several more pictures.

Tim and Sarah parents; Then Sarah, Tim, Colleen and I...

Then finally, Tim's mom took a picture of...

Tim, Colleen and I with our NCIS family...

"How do you feel, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"I just went through thirty hours of labor. I feel like..." I began, but Gibbs smiled.

"You sound just like Shannon the day Kelly was born." Gibbs told me.

"The same as the days Tim and Sarah were born." Tim's dad said and I couldn't help, but notice he seemed to be hiding a smile.

My family was finally complete.

Not only with NCIS, but also with...

Tim, Colleen and Tim's family. I could see that Tim's family was finally beginning to warm up to me.

Tim and I had decided to wait until the March 21st to get married. I wanted to wait until after the baby was born.

Tim's parents said they would take care of Colleen while Tim, but I can't really stand the thought of leaving her so soon.

So it we decided to postpone our honeymoon, until she's a little older.

I'm sure Gibbs knew, but didn't say anything about Ziva and Tony finally getting together. It had happened just a few weeks after I talked to her.

Though they were only dating, I knew one day they would get married and have a family of their own.

I knew when this happened Ziva would not let her father, Eli David, be a part of their children's lives.

I looked around as everyone talked and laughed the whole time Tony's arm around Ziva.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Tim whisper in my ear.

"Fine, I'm just glad to see our entire family here and having a good time." I whispered back and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Why don't you two wait..." Tony began, but Gibbs smacked him as Tim and I just smiled.

Tim continued to sit there beside me and I continued to hold Colleen. It was much later when everyone left saying they would see us soon.

Then it was just Tim, Colleen and I.

"You do know how beautiful you two are, don't you?" Tim asked and had long since stopped turning red when he told me this.

"Just as you know how handsome I've always found you...from the day we met." I told him and he turned a little red.

When we looked down at Colleen, she was just laying there and seemed to be looking at us. I felt Tim put his arm around me and leaned against him the best I could, with Colleen in my arms.

I felt tears and couldn't believe it, the family I thought I never wanted...

Tim and Colleen...they were now my family!

There was nothing that could have made me happier in my life.

So much had changed since that night in Mexico...

_'A harmless joke I tried to play and it had made me a family.'_

Something I tried to deny that I wanted for so long.

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

We looked down at our new daughter; she was just laying there and seemed to be looking at us. I put my arm around Abby and felt her lean against me, with Colleen still in her arms.

I saw the tears, but couldn't move to wipe them away.

The family Abby and I thought we would never have together...now we did.

Abby, Colleen and I were now a family! Just the three of us, I couldn't be more happy.

I had dreamed of this for so long and it had finally happened.

Seven years, five months, two weeks and nine days.

I was so happy that Abby and I had worked things out in Mexico.

Then next month on the 21st we would be getting married. Now I know I had to be dreaming, because two things Abby said she never wanted had happened.

We just sat there for I don't know how long...bonding as a family.

I wonder what would have happened if things had turned out differently, but I didn't care anymore.

I didn't want to think about what would have happened, because then we wouldn't be together.

**THE END**


End file.
